Shadow the Hedgehog OVA
by J Chan Blue
Summary: What happen to Shadow? Whats this about the chaos? What is he up to now? Rated mature for language
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Prolog: Sonic Advances 2

A young blue fox, maybe a year younger then Sonic sits in a tree just above her mecca a bazooka on her shoulder. "I know Sonic's around here somewhere people have told me they've see him running around..." She said to herself as she keeps scanning the horizon for a blur knowing she only get one shot. "You can't stop on a dime Sonic... so if I blow the street out from in front of you you'll fall in like always." She chuckles as she see a blur go by at a Sonic like speed yet it had gotten dark and it was hard to tell if it was Sonic's blue or not. She smirks "'bout time" she grumbles as she aims just in front of the blur and fires blowing a hole only a few feet from the blur. No way that Sonic would be able to stop and too big for him to glide over. She jumps from the tree into her mecca and starts heading towards the hole. She arrived at the hole to find the blur coming towards it very fast though it was hard to pick out its shape in the darkness but she could see what looked like something green shining as the blur got closer. The green shining thing grew brighter and just before the blur hit the edge of the hole it vanished. She quickly looked around and sees that the blur was on the other side of the hole and kept going not even slowing down. This made her blink as she opened the hatch and stood up her white shirt with the gold shield sown on it and her black mini skirt flapped in the breeze. "Oo how Sonic do that? No fair." She grumbled as she stood rubbing her head. "Sonic? You never doge the hole before...and it's not like you not to taunt that you did... what's up with you recently?" She thought out loaded as she sits back into her mecca and heads to work oh so confused.  
As the night comes to a close she figure that it was time to check in a G.U.N HQ and see if she could get a few more ammunition from Rouge just for kicks. She was able to sneak away from work and goes to HQ in her 'car.' "Rouge?" She said as she starts to look for where Rouge hid her ammo. Even thou Rouge hardly ever used a weapon she always had ammo for some reason the fox just did not understand.

Rouge flies in from the entrance, "What do you think you are doing here all unattended?" Rouge asked and the fox freezes in place.

"Ahhh Rougey I just needed a little ammo." She said as she turned with big puppy dog pleading eyes.  
"What happened to the last amount of ammo that I gave you this isn't some ammo flea market you know?" Rouge asked. The fox just sniffs still with her big eyes. Rouge sighs, "Alright here!" She said as she tosses the fox a small crate of ammo clips. "So did you hear about the robbery at the museum?" Rouge asked. The fox nods "Yeah when I got to work the radios where blaring about it... but I still can't believe it was Sonic... yah he brakes the speed law but he's not one to steel if it's not Robotnicks… Rougey you wouldn't have any bazooka ammo? I tried to hit sonic today... on my way to work... and somehow he dodged it... with a weird green glow?" The fox told Rouge.  
"Well you do know why else they suspect Sonic don't you?" Rouge asked. "Did you say a green glow Ooh" Rouge she said sounding shocked.  
The fox nods, "What up Rougey you know something I know that look...tell! Tell!" The fox said excitedly.  
"Don't you know WHAT was stolen from the museum?" Rouge asked.  
The fox shook her head, "The patrols hadn't come back yet... and unless it's a rookie they don't put that over the radio." The fox said.

"It was the "green" chaos emerald that was on display there" Rouge told her.

The blue fox blinked murmuring a muffled "Wow!"  
"That is another reason why Sonic has been suspected for it in-fact that I hear he was captured and taken to prison isle. I also heard something else. I heard rumors that there were sightings of a black hedgehog what do think about them." Rouge told the fox.

"Hummm... pulls out her laptop and an internet card well why we don't see what there is on a black hedgehog..." The fox said as she typed on the keyboard. "Hhummmm!" The blue fox said as she works. On the HQ TV's for a news channel, on it was a video tape of policemen surrounding what looked like a black hedgehog on the top of a bridge on the outskirts of town. "The police aren't saying anything about the hedgehog other than that it poses a threat." The news woman said.

"Well that was easy." The fox said looking at the news cast.  
"From what we can see from our chopper cameras it appears to be the world renown hero Sonic the hedgehog, who was later taken by the police to prison isle for stealing the chaos emerald in the national museum" the news woman goes on.  
"Well that clears Sonic...I bet it was the dark one that did it." The fox said.  
"Not really Hun I mean he is still there and they suspect him of taking it prison isle is not your average prison." Rouge told her.

"Yess but between you and Yami I'm sure you can get him out... plus Amy and Tails!" The fox said.  
"Heh you flatter me but to tell you the truth I already have other business to attend to official G.U.N business and all" Rouge told her.

"Then I'll just have to do it!" The fox smirked.  
"And it involves Eggman and chaos emeralds." Rouge said with a smiling smirk.  
"Uuoo... bring me back something? Preferably something I can fire and it goes boom!" The fox said.  
"Maybe I will if there is any." Rouge said smirking as she starts to fly out. "Well I am off. Duty calls and all that...and I want my jewels." Rouge said.  
"But it would not be fun without Sonic out so I'll help Sonic." The fox said as she starts to type again giggles as Rouge gets to the island the defense not even detect her.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Knuckles growls as he comes out and stands behind the master emerald.

Rouge smile, "Well hello to you too handsome... I have business to handle if you don't mind." She said as starts to go past him for the emeralds.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He growled blocking her path to the master emerald.

She glares at him, "To get My Jewels of course NOW MOVE!" She told him as she kicks him hard.  
"Uurg!" He growls as his face crunches up and he bunches her away from the Master Emerald. Then he gets between her and it once more. Before either of them could do anything a claw comes down and grabs the master emerald and brings it back up.  
"I followed the signal from the emerald if I am not mistaken this is the master emerald is it not?" Eggman teased.  
"It's you doctor Eggman!" Knuckles growled.

"Well I don't know I will just take it with me farewell knucklehead" Eggman laughed.  
"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles said as he glides up into the air punching the emerald as hard as he can and shattering it in pieces. Eggman continues to fly off.  
"Well at-less it makes it a easier to carry!" Rouge said as she flies off to look for peace's  
"Not if I find them first!" Knuckles yells as he flies off in a different direction to find some, making Rouge laugh.  
~elsewhere~  
The blue fox folds up her computer and heads back to work. "Well at less I slowed their response time enough for them to get out." She said as she walked out to her car and gets in heading back to her cover job at dispatch. She sees a shiny green stone in her passenger set. "How you get there... your purity." She said to the scared of the Master emerald.

Knuckles places a hand on the fox's shoulder, "Excuse me miss?" He said and the fox looks over her shoulder as she clicks the seatbelt around the emerald shard. "Listen you don't know me or do you know what that is but I can tell you that it's my existence to protect it so please hand it over!" Knuckles told her and nicely as he could manage.

"No... my car... so my emerald... buzz of Knuckys!" The blue fox told him.  
"I was hoping to do this peacefully but I guess I have NO CHOICE!" He growled as his anger rising in his voice. The car seems to seep away from him as it turns into a mecca. Knuckles jumped up into the air real high into the air and starts flying after her. Rouge flies in kicking Knuckles.

"Hikari be a dear and give me my Emerald please." Rouge asked the blue fox.

"Nope... Mine... I found it... it was in my car." The blue fox called Hikari replied.

"Hey that's neither of your emerald it's MINE!" Knuckles yells as he flies after the car punching Rouge out of the way in the process. A load "CLICK" was herd as the mecca points a gun looking thing at Knuckles. "Bang!" a round flies at him. Knuckles eyes open wide as he turns around real quick and flies away trying to doge it. The round explodes when he is next to it.

"Hikari! Come on and give me MY Emerald... I'll get you Eggman's newest weapon... with ammo." Rouge bribed.  
"REALLY!" Hikari said happily. Knuckles flies off backwards with his arms in front of his face.  
"Of course." Rouge smirks.

"PROMIS?!" Hikari asked.

"Yes yes... if you give me MY enrolled." Rouge said as the cockpit opens and Hikari nearly falls out of the Mecca with the emerald shard in hand to give it to Rouge. Hikari hands Rouge the emerald.

"So when do I get it?" Hikari asked.  
"Soon... soon Dearry now I got to go and get it ok" Rouge told her.  
"OK!" Hikari said as she hops up and down excitedly, as Rouge flies off. Hikari looks at her watch, "OH NO... I'm SOOOO busted." She said as she scampers back into the mecca then it changes to a car and she race's back to Dispatch.  
"And just where have you been young lady we aren't paying for any overtime you know!" A fellow female dispatcher said as she ran in.

"Sorry sorry was helping a friend at her work and lost track of time... What I miss?" Hikari said basely ignoring the woman.

"Seems like your boyfriend Sonic got away from prison isle and on top of it he stole the three chaos emeralds that was there too!" The woman said.

"HE NOT MY... stole emeralds... so that what Eggman was doing." Hikari said more to herself then anyone.

"Now he has 4" The woman continued.

"They are better in Sonic's hand then Eggman's." Hikari replied.  
"Yea he and Eggman are working together and collecting the chaos emeralds." The woman said.  
"NO THEY ARE NOT Sonic would never." Hikari said defending Sonic.  
"I knew they were working together…are you back talking me Hikari?" The woman said darkly.

"YES! just try and fire me you know I'll just get a free week of vacation and then I'd be back!" Hikari told her.

"No I think you will run 200 laps instead" The woman said.  
"Just try and make me old maid." She said as she takes her sets at her work desk.

"CAPTAIN!" The woman screamed.  
"What is it?" A Panda bear said steeping out of his office.  
"Sir Hikari has become lazy sir I told her to run 200 laps to work it off but she refuses" The woman told the captain. Hikari just smiles at the captain innocently.  
"Hikari why can't you do what you are told?" The Captain said with a sigh.  
"Because she was just mad cause she couldn't win an argument... so she thought she should punish me for being right... not happening boss." Hikari told him.  
"Why do you two always have to fight?" He said with another sigh as he rubs forehead with finger and thumb. Hikari smiles turning back to her work.

"Sorry boss but the old maid just can't help herself." Hikari told him.  
"Hikari don't be calling your officers names 10 laps that's and order." The Captain scolded her. Hikari pouts as she gets up. "Sorry Hikari but rules are rules!" He said as he sneaks a power ring into her pocket. Hikari nods felling the ring in her pocket. "Chief since she started it shouldn't she have to do at less 3 laps?" Hikari asked.  
"Na I was thinking more like 100 laps!" The Captain said.  
"Captain WHAT?" The woman sputtered. Hikari bites her tong so not to laugh as she runs off to start her laps.  
"That's an order!" The captain told the woman.  
"Y...yes captain." She mumbles as she gets up and starts off to the track to do her laps. She pouts and gives an angry look to Hikari as they run. Hikari smiles pulling out the power ring and waves bye as she uses it to do her laps. The woman gives Hikari an even angrier look as she trips her. Hikari skid to a halt and the woman gives everyone an innocent look, "Oops!" Hikari crashes onto the track and lies in the dirt trying to wait for the pain to lesion before getting up.

"Makes me almost sorry for him aweeee." She mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"What?" Hikari sits herself up. " didn't hear anything." Hikari said. The woman gives a bad smirk and continues doing laps. Hikari a finger twitches just centimeters from one of her guns. Before she gets up and finishes the tenth lap and heads back to the office. On her way in she hears that Sonic was in the desert. So she runs in grabbing her bag and clocking out on her way out to her car. She starts it up and heading for the desert, "What are you doing Hikari? What good will you do them? Tail's has a better Mecca... And Amy fights better then you... so What the hell am I doing?" She asks herself as she drives. She arrives the car changes into her Mecca so it can travel on the sand better as she also types on her keyboard to try and find Sonic. She get up to the desert and see them up on a dune pile watching as a rocket shoots out the top and into space. She blinks and heads there way as they rush into the pyramid the rocket came out of. Hikari starts to type on her computer, hacking into something as she runs the Mecca in after them. Her computer binges, "Tails? Can you hear me? It's Hikari... I heard you guys were out her... I've accessed your com link that you and sonic use... anyway there's another rocket just up a head." Hikari told them.

"Uuhhh thanks Hikari!" Tails said a little stunned. They rush into the let over rocket. "Wait Hikari is here we should wait for her." Tails told them, as Hikari runs in inside her Mecca, "Thanks Tails I'm in." She told them.

"Okay lets GOOOOO!" Sonic said, and Hikari holds on as the rocket takes off.

"Hey look there is a piece of the master emerald!" Knuckles said as he looked at the ships power source.

"Don't touch that it is powering the ship." Tails told Knuckles but he does not lesion as he punches it open and grabs it before hearing what Tails was saying.

"Relaying power from backup systems and my mecca." Hikari said as she types fast. "That should be enough to get us there but there will be nothing for the trip back." She told them.  
"Too late we are crashing into the space colony." Tails said.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Sonic said as he rushed all over the place grabbing Tails, Amy and Hikari throwing Amy and Tails into one escape pod and Hikari into your own. With Her mec shortly thereafter that she is sent off before she could even blink. The pod's automatic controls itself to the space colony. Hikari starts typing on her computer.

"Can't let Eggman see all of us." She said to herself as she tries to hide the one she is in along with the one Tails and the one Sonic is in from Eggman's scenery. Hikari's pod crashes into the side of the colony into what looked like a hallway. Hikari walks out into the hallway, not in her mecca and looks around first. The hallway was a huge, empty, and seemed to lead 2 ways. There was a huge window as part of the hallway wall where she could see the planet and space. She steps back to her mec but decides that she be better on foot. So to draw as little attention as possible. So she changes into a tank top and cargo pants and loads up on even more weapons on top of her 10 guns she already had. Suddenly a blur went by. "Sonic?" She said as she stepped out with guns in bout hand just in case. She saw that the blur went through to the next room so after she clears the hallway. She heads to the room she saw the blur go to. The blur had stopped and it was standing in the middle of the room. Hikari ran in just then blinks. "Oh no this isn't Sonic." she thinks seeing the black hedgehog and quickly scanned the room for Eggman's robots with a gulp.

"What are you doing here?" he says with his eyes closed and just standing there.

"Helping my friends protects our home... and Rouge owes me a weapon." She told him trying to sound braver then she felt.  
"You should leave." The black hedgehog said.  
"I can't... I mean I could leave this room but not this ship... and even if I could... if Sonic somehow fails and Eggman destroys the world then I would be dead anyway." Hikari rationalized.  
"Hmpf I don't have time for this." He said as he starts to walk out.  
"WHY? ...why not? You are helping him... Why? Why do you help him? Why destroy the world? Why?" Hikari asked not able to stop herself.  
Shadow stops, "to keep hold to my promise one that I made that was betrayed by the humans you seek to protect. Someone that was dear to me." He said then his voice drops to a whisper, "Maria."

"I doughty your Maria would want you to help destroy the would she came from." She said as she turns and walks back out of the room deciding to waste no more time and to go find Sonic.  
"Tell that to the world that killed her … the one she came from." Shadow growled.  
"I am not strong enough to stop you but maybe just maybe I can slow Eggman down... good bye black Hedgehog... the world has changed but maybe you still have some things to learn first... now do excuse me I have a job to do!" Hikari said as she walks out and lets the door close. She heading down the hall looking for a good place to hack and keep Eggman dizzy till Sonic can take care of him. As time passes on Hikari feels the ship start to shake and start to move down. Hikari think of rushing over to Tails to get the rundown of what's going on. She finds Tails. "Miles what going on?" She shakes Tails, "Tails?"

"Some kinda creature that Shadow was fighting used the power of chaos control to bind itself to the cannon of the ship and is pulling us down to the planet and now Sonic and Shadow are sharing the power of the chaos emeralds to stop it as quickly as possible." Tails told her. Hikari watches out the window Shadow.

"So that's your name... good luck boys." She said to the window sending up a silent prayer. The ship starts getting pulled faster and faster. They started to burn from the planet's atmosphere. Hikari opens her laptop and starts trying to get the computer to fight the gravity with boosters. "Hurry Guys." She says as she works.  
"We are running out of time." Shadow growled

"Shadow we must use chaos control." Sonic said.  
"Alright." Shadow nodded. They fly up to the creature faster and faster blasting through the creatures defenses and they turn and charge up a chaos control bubble and once they get close enough the release it and the ship disappears and reappears just floating there. Shadow could be seen falling into a pink light. "Maria this is what you wanted right this is my promise I made to you." Shadow said.

"Shadow." Hikari said sadly. Sonic stumbles into the room as Knuckles helps him stand.

"What about Shadow?" Tails asks, Sonic shakes his head and opens his fist holding 2 small power rings. Hikari runs over saying, "Sonic lone me a chaos emerald!"  
He isn't out in space who knows where he is. If he is anywhere." Sonic said.


	2. Chapter 1 New Weapon?

Disclaimer: Nether neither Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch. 1 New Weapon?

Hikari blinks, then turns from the window and heads out back down the hall stopping in the room where she first meat Shadow. "Why am I so worried for him?" she asks herself as she looks out the window. A faded memory of the two of them could be seen through her eyes in the room of the moment the two of them met, how short it was and then it faded away. She shakes her head. "I was a little mean... wasn't I...? I'm sorry Shadow." She said as she turns to walk out and back to her mec. Amy could be found in her mec. "Amy Rose what are you doing in MY Mecca?" Hikari asked.  
"I was wondering if you were going to go search for him" Amy asked.  
"Shadow? Why would I... I barely knew him... and besides he's a big boy." Hikari said mater-a-fact-ly.

"You know you were right he realized that later he finally remembered his real promise." Amy told her, making Hikari blink. "That is why he was helping even Eggman helped out to save the planet… but Shadow's heart defiantly changed." Amy said.  
"Well good for him... besides I have to find Rouge first... she owes me." She smirks.  
"Hehe yea." She gets out skips down the hall. "Now to find Sonic and get him to marry me." She said as she skipped.

Hikari laughs out load "Think he still in the room with everyone." She yelled after Amy as her climes into her mec and head out looking for Rouge. Time passed and they are all back on earth.

"Oh B.T.W. Hikari I remember that I still owe you Eggmans new weapon that he got a while back well. Since the cannon is an absolute no. Why don't I give you the weapon he got before the cannon? Well actually I would but that weapon kinda fell after the insolent. If you find it I will gladly give it to you." Rouge smirked.  
"Hun? Find it?" Hikari repeated in shock.  
"Yeah it got lost mysteriously after the near disaster moments in space remember?" Rouge said.  
"You're lying to me you just don't want to give me anything." Hikari said with a glare.  
"No it's true!" Rouge said. "It fell from the colony so I guess it would have to be somewhere on this earth." Rouge added.  
Hikari glare. "Well if I'm going to look for it I should know what it is... or looks like!" Hikari said.  
"It moves! That is your hint it is a weapon that moves." Rouge told her.  
"Aahhh that's sooooo not fare... you know more and you're not telling me even thou I gave you the emerald shard it not my fault you lost it." Hikari growled.  
"Well I don't want to give too big a hint then it would be too easy." Rouge said.  
"I already have to look for it. It's not you really giving it to me like you promised." Hikari whines.  
Rouge shrugs. "Fine this weapon is the most powerful weapon in all of time. Oh so you know what I am talking about. Then my debt HAS been repaid once you find it I give it to you." Rouge said. Hikari blinks lost and confused and sooo not knowing what she's talking about. "Well if not I am sure that you will soon." Rouge said with a shrugs.

"You are mean you know that Rougey." Hikari pouts.  
"Well I am being called for a case cya later Hikari." She said with a cheeky smile as she flies off towards the main office. Hikari pouts as head to dispatch.  
"What did your boyfriend Sonic runaway when you asked him out?" The old maid at dispatch said.  
Hikari glares, "I've told you he's not my boyfriend." She growls sits down and pulls out her G.U.N. magazine that she had picked up when the day was still good.  
"Yeah you're right he wouldn't be dating a chaos fox like you!" The old maid said. Hikari doesn't even look at her when she pulls out a colt 45 and points it at her making the old maid shuts up pretty quickly. Hikari smirks and slides the weapon back in its holster. In the magazine she finds an article of new recruits one on the list is labeled as an unknown runner that does his job faster than anyone on the force.

"Hum... guesses I would give me something to do... maybe if I take this job as a field agent with G.U.N. then I can finally get that Remington 572 BDL Field master with the Rapid-Z that I've been wanting and Rouge won't get me." She thought to herself as she picks up her secure cell and calls the main office.  
"Main office!" Someone answers.

"Hello I was reading your article in the add and well I was thinking on taking a job you have posted here if it's not taken." Hikari asked.  
"And what job would that be?" The person on the phone asked.  
"322b "of new recruits one on the list is labeled as an unknown runner that does his job faster than anyone on the force" Hikari asked.  
"Well I don't know what help you could be with that runner like that says he is the fastest runner on the force I dough even you could keep up." The person said.  
"Fine…" She said sounding disappointed.  
"Do you really want to try to help?" The person asked.  
"Of course... not like you guys have had anything for me recently... and really I'm getting bored." She told the person.  
"Well if you want he will be heading in the loading dock shortly." The person said.  
"Cool... I'll be there shortly... just have to clock out... about to hang up! Ohh almost forgot witch one?" She said as she shut her station down and started to head for the Time clock.  
"You keep searching till you just happen to see a white blur go by into dock 2." The person said.  
"Ok!" She said as she clocks out, "ok thank you bye bye!" She said then hangs up the phone. She jumps in her car and heads to the Docks and then to dock two.


	3. Ch2: A New Job

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch2: A New Job

Hikari pulls up so she can watch pear two. She sees a creature that was kind of on average size a bit tall compared to her and was covered in a white cloak with a hood that covered its face. She blinks as she sits on the hood of her car watching, as the figure kind of looks around for something to be delivered. Then on the square there was a large box that had a note on it. The figure picked up the note and read it. Hikari looks at the hooded figure, "is that what she meant by white blur?" She thinks to herself as she blinks. The figure puts the note down and bends down. Then puts its hands on the bottom of the crate then tries to lift the crate but shakes so hard that the figure just stands and rests up against it.  
"hummm... man I want that Remington 572 BDL Field master with the Rapid-Z!" she thinks as she watches the clocked figure then smiles. "Would you like some help old timer?" She asks.  
The figure turns its head looking away from her. "Fine...there's a fork lift over there." She told it points to a fork lift just on the other side of the dock. The figure heads out and comes back in on a black G.U.N. motorbike. "Nice bike!" Hikari admires. The figure backs it in front of the crate, as Hikari pats herself down a few places as if looking for something. "Aahhh there you are!" She said as she pulls out a G.U.N. standard issued 9mm Beretta and a rag and starts to polishing it. The figure gets off the bike and then gets back down to lift the crate. This time the figure was able to lift it and puts it on the back of the bike, and straps it down. "I could go with another CZ-75 too that be cool." Hikari thinks out load to herself. The figure sits down on the bike and revs it up, evening it out and using one hand jesters you over. Hikari does the whole old west spin with the pistol before putting it away then walks over staying just out of arms reach. A laptop bag over her shoulder, still dressed in "work" cloths. "Yes?" She asks with a smile. The figure pats on the bike seat behind it. Hikari smirks then the car beeps like an alarm setting before she climes on. She was thinking to herself, "What am I doing?" As the figures hand comes over its shoulder holding a motorbike helmet. Hikari grabs the helmet and puts it on, "Thanks." She said as the figure reeves up the bike before taking off with a little wheelie before setting it down and going off down the road. "Eeep!" Hikari yelps as she grabs on tight to the figure as it popped the wheelie not really ready for it when the figure did it. She loosened her grip as they started down the road thinking. "Hikari how can you do this? You'll not even sure this is who you should meat. Why you take this job? It would be better for Rouge ... or Yami they do more field stuff then you." She thinks as she holds on to the figures waste looking over its shoulder to see where they were going. She could see a huge building just up ahead, her mind races with self dought as they near. Her hair that was not under the helmet flapping in the breeze. Her grip subconsciously tightens a little as they get closer. The figure turns it head a bit towards you and then looks forward and speeds up even faster towards the destination. Hikari blinks before noticing that her grip tightened and loosens it again gritting her teeth to try and better hide her doughts. As they turn quickly to the side as they slide to a stop, Hikari sighs not ever realizing that she had held her breath. The figure holds onto one handle as it kicks the stand into place and leans the bike on its side. As he gets off it throwing a leg over and holds Hikari by the hips. The pick her up and put her down on the ground. Standing her up before walking over to the crate as Hikari blinks. "Thanks." She said as she slides the helmet off and shakes out her hair. Then sets the helmet on the bike before walking over to helped the figure. She whips her minnie skirt down, "How can I help?" She asks not sure what to do. The figure unties the box and puts hands on the side and nudges over to the other side. Hikari nods with a smirk before going to the other side to help lift it. "Ok ready 1... 2... 3... Lift!" She said as she lifts her side. The figure lifts up its side and walks it over to the building with its head turned to the side. The hood covering the side of its head as Hikari lets the figure lead but stays up with him. The figure put down its side and turn to open the door and enters it as Hikari sets her side down and watches him open the door. She hears gun shots blasts on the inside of the door so she throws the door open with a sig in one hand and the G.U.N. Beretta in another. The figure could be seen on the ground on his hands and knees with the hood over his head behind a box. A bunch of robots on the other side shooting at him, so Hikari starts firing her first shot taking out a robot and she just walks in not hiding behind anything. She looked like someone with a death wish as she fires. The figure was holding himself up shaking a bit, as she walked over to him. She puts the now empty sig away and draws another hand gun and starts to fire it as the Beretta ran out. She changed it out with another gun, "You all right?" She asked as more robots fell to her bullets. The figure lift up and grab one of her pistols and runs out the side of the crate. In a blink 8 of the robots had fallen and then the figure become a white blur. It jump into the air and dash at the robots bouncing off one and to the next every so often spin around in the air his cloak still hiding his face. Hikari almost caught a glimpse of his body as the cloak swings around. As her bullets take some more robots out, "He's moving like Sonic but Sonic wouldn't use a weapon... or work for GUN...it has to be." She thinks as she shoots a robot right in the center of its head. As the last robot falls Hikari sees the figure land on his knee and on one hand before it slowly stands. Hikari changes weapons and looks for a target. They were all purity much destroyed, "Can I have my sig back now Shadow!" She said more then asked. The figure throws the gun towards her. Not turning around towards her but rather turns towards the door then skates towards the door. She catches her gun and slides it in its holster then funs up to him. "You ok?" She asks. He does not say anything just keeps skating towards the door. Hikari runs to keep up and even gets the door when they come to it. He skates down to the bike sitting down on it. His head turned away from her as he waits. Hikari comes over to the bike, grabs the helmet, and puts it on as she gets on. She was smelling of gunpowder, and a little of something else but it was mostly covered by the gunpowder smell. He starts up the bike and takes off. As they ride off the cape goes over Hikari's head and she could see his back. They travel at almost constant wheelie speed but just under every now and then making a wheelie then back down. Hikari holds on as lightly as she could with the fast speed, having the felling he really didn't want her there. They get to a warehouse quickly. As they stop he parks the bike and quickly gets off. He grab Hikari arm pulling her hard enough that her helmet to fall off and land on the bike seat. He skating down the hall into an empty room and puts her in there locking it. He turns to face her, his head half covered by hood. He was looking down, making Hikari blinks confused. He slowly moves his hands to his hood and slowly takes it off. His eyes closed as he pull it off and raise his head to face Hikari. He opens his eyes slowly looking worried hidden under his normal kind of dark look. Hikari smiles sweetly, "What the matter Shadow?" She asks seeing the worried look in his eyes.  
In his usual under breath voice that was dark sounding. "That last run was a set up. it was a good thing you came along." He told her.  
"It was fun... don't sweet it... at less this way I got target practice in and GUN will pay for the Ammo." Hikari said with a smile.  
"You don't understand they were after me." He growls as he turns over to the open window and glances out before shutting the blinds.  
"Well then I guess that mean you shouldn't work alone anymore." She said as she looks around. "You know there is a chance that they may even know where you are staying." Hikari told him.  
"And where do you think I should go, on a runner's salary." He growls looking at Hikari in his normal dark look, he was not trying to intimate, though it did kind of look natural.

"You could stay with me...I have an extra room my roommate just moved out and with all that's happened I haven't had the time to put an ad in G.U.N.'s mag" She said fast with a blush.

Shadow holds up a hand like to say stop. "Alright I will come." He told her and she just blushes and smiles. Shadow kind of stares off as he walks over to the door unlocking it, and opening it. He slowly looks out carefully to see if anyone was coming. Hikari pulls out some paper and a pencil and writes down the address. "Here's the address so if you have anything you need to move... I have some room in my car but not much really." She told him as she hands him the paper and heads out to her car. Shadow takes the paper putting it in his cloak, "Thanks." He growls and skates off outside of the building really fast. Hikari walks out to her car, disarms it before she opens the door. "Better go home and disarm the security device's...thou I dought they could ketch him." She thought out load as she heads home. She gets home and starts disarming programs as well as her other security devices. Soon after she entered her home she heard a knocking at the door. She looks thou the peep hole to see who it was. It was Shadow in his cloak a katana sword sticking up behind his back. She unlocks the door, all 5 locks, and opens the door with a smile. "Come on in... I just finish turning off the security system." She told him. Shadow walks in holding the katana backwards with the blade facing away from his back. As he takes his other hand and lowers the hood as he walk in, looking around. She closes the door and starts to relock all the locks. There were three bolts, the door lock, and a chain. The house was large, and the large entryway, that had Book Case Stairs that lead upstairs, with a door that lead right into the living room. After she locks the door she turns around to fallow him.

"It's nice." Shadow said drily.

"Thanks." Hikari replied. Shadow nods as he looks around some more. Upstairs there was a room on the right was decorated in black, red, and silver. Back down stairs, on the other side of the living room was a dining room and a swinging door to the kitchen. The kitchen had a door with pantry on it as well as a hidden door. While in the room that would be his he happened to drop katana on bed while following Hikari around.

"Fell free to explore some more...oh what you want for dinner? Don't have much in the fridge but we can always order out." She said as she smiles and heads for the kitchen.

"Chilly dog please." Shadow growled.

"Should have guessed." She thinks, "Sure... I'll order some." She said as she picked up a phone. Shadow sits down throwing cape off and over the chair. Hikari calls up the chilly Dog place, "Frank hi... its Hikari... I need Sonic's normal delivered to my place please and if he's there don't tell him k." She told the person on the other side of the line.

"Uh alright Hikari it should be about 30 minutes unless of course Sonic is with you then it should be about 20." The man named Frank on the other side of the line said.

"No not Sonic just a friend that I think loves them just as much... but if we can get it in 20 that be nice." Hikari said.

"Well I only said 20 because you know how he can go faster than anything on known to man." Frank said.

"I know...ohh and putt it on his tap wale you're at it k?" She asked as she smiles evilly.

"Yea yea Hikari." Frank said.

"Ok Bye Frank." Hikari said.

"Well the food will be done in about 20 minutes but it will take about 10 extra minutes to deliver unless you want to pick them up." Frank told her.

"Na deliveries fine Frank... I have some things to do so Delivery is fine." She told Frank.

"Okay Hikari see you in a half." Frank said.

"See you Frank." She said then hangs up. She walks back in to the living room. "It be about 30 Minutes Shadow." She told him.

"No problem." He said his arms were crossed with one leg over the other leg and foot on leg tapping. He was looking around in what looked like thought.

"It's already paid for when it comes... I'm heading down stairs... just call me if you need anything." She said as she turned back towards the kitchen. After a while Shadow decided to get up and go to the kitchen. He goes through the hidden door to downstairs and stands at the foot of the stairs watching Hikari. She hears the door open and smiles at him. She is packing her own bullets, gunpowder setting in a pile on a scale. In the basement there was the table she was at with all sorts of ammo related things and a vice so she can work on the long rifles, along the walls where all sorts of guns. There where some targets and a room that looked like a small gun range. Shadow picks up a standard pistol and points it at a dummy target that Hikari had down there just for aiming practice. Hikari smiles, "I can introduce you to a friend of mine if you ever feel the need for some bigger shooting practice." She said as she continues to pack 9mm ammo. Shadow puts down the pistol and picks up an assault rifle with one hand. He points it at the dummy, "that would be nice." He said flatly.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow." She told him with a smiles as she looks up at a small screen in the corner. "Looks like food's here." She said as the doorbell rings. She heads up to get the food as Shadow turns the rifle up and puts it on the wall before following her up. "Sounds like it." He said dryly. Hikari unlocks and opens the door with a smile, "Hello!"

"Chilli dogs!" the delivery person said as he hands her a box filled with about 30 of them. "30 chilli dogs remember we aren't liable for any mess you may make." The delivery person said.

"Thank you." She said a she tips the delivery person. "I know... and Sonic's not here so it shouldn't be too bad...I hope." She said as she takes the box and closes the door locking it with one hand. Shadow sits at table which actually had plates and napkins on it that wasn't there before. Hikari brings the box over, "Thanks for setting the table." She said with a smile.

Shadow just gives a smirking smile while opening box. He gets some chilli dogs and putting it on his plate. Hikari smiles as she takes a plate and puts some on herself. She sits and starts to eat thinking to herself. Shadow eats the chilli dogs at a moderately fast speed though not as fast as Sonic would have, wail Hikari eats hers at a "normal" speed as she thinks. She finishes her one before getting up and going into the kitchen. Only to return with two root beers, "Hope root beer's ok?" She asked with a smile as she set one in front of him and sat back down.

"It's fine." He said taking a root beer and popping open the cap. He sips it while finishing the dogs. Hikari sips hers and eats her second dog before sitting back and just drinking her drink.

"So what are you thinking about?" Shadow asked darkly.

"This and that... and hoping I didn't get too much but even if I did I'm sure they can go in the fridge or he'll be by to finish them." Hikari said.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic... he has a tendency to smell chilli dogs and he comes a running." Hikari growled.

"Oh him." Shadow growled.

Hikari nods, "Its ok I had Frank put the on his bill any way." She said with a smile. Shadow gives a dark chuckle. Hikari smiles as she dinks her root beer. Shadow drinks his root beer and eats another chilli dog. Hikari smiles as she gets up and takes her dishes to the sink. After rinsing the puts it in the dish washer and comes back sitting back down still smiling. Shadow smiles leaning back in chair. "Thanks..." She said looking at her root beer, "for moving in I mean." She told him.

"Thanks for the hospitality so why were you so quick to accept my help." Shadow asked.

"to tell the truth I'm not really sure." Hikari told him. Shadow gets up and puts plate in sink. He rinses it out with water and kind of lets it dry in the sink and comes back sitting down. "May be I felt a little bad about how I treated you on the ark... or maybe I didn't want to come home alone again... I don't know." Hikari told him.

"Maybe I don't know." He said with a slight shrug as he finishes his root beer.

"Do you want another one?" She asked as she finishes her root beer and takes his bottle before head into the kitchen. She throws them away, looking at his plate and decides to leave it before coming back out.

"Sure." She heard him say so she brings two more bottles out with her giving him one. "Thanks." He said as he popping it open and taking a sip.

"You're welcome." She smiles and starts to fight to get the cap off her root bear, which seem stuck.

"Need help?" He asked holding out a hand. Hikari growls before giving in and holding the bottle out for him. Shadow pops it open in a single shot and hands it back smiling. Hikari looks a little mad, "Thanks." She growls with her ears back.

"Hey don't get mad it was a bit tight." Shadow said.

"Sorry." She said as she looks at the bottle. Shadow leans back in chair looking to be in deep thought. Hikari gets up. "better get back to finishing my rounds." she said more to herself then to Shadow as she heads back to the basement. Shadow leans up against one arm on table resting head on it. Hikari thinks, "gees Hikari what good are you can't even open a bottle... and then when someone's nice enough to help you get mad... no wonder you're never really wanted."

"Hikari?" Shadow called.

Hikari starts packing rounds, "Hummm?" She looks up the stairs, "Yes Shadow?" She answers.

"Where do you think?" He asks.

"Hun?" She heads back upstairs to where he's at, leaving the round half packed on the table.

"Who...what...where?" He asked.

"Anywhere I want thou most of the time it either in the basement when I'm working...or my room." She told him.

"Hikari… do you know me?" Shadow asked.

Hikari blinks, "Not really Shadow... but then there are is a lot I don't know." She told him with a smile.

"Who is chasing me? Why are they? What is it they want? Where do they come from? "he asks as he gets up and starts walking down the hall.

"I don't know... may be its eggman... but it doesn't matter you have friends to help you" Hikari told him.

"Friends…" He said distantly as he start to walk upstairs and into his room.

Hikari fallows him up the stairs, "Yes friends!" She told him. Shadow moves his katana sort of letting it drop to the floor as he plop onto the bed. "Night Shadow." She said as she closes his door. "I am really glad you moved in." she said low more to herself then anything as she walked down to her room. Shadow kind of looks towards the shut door feeling a little down as he pull the covers over himself and fall asleep. Hikari walks into her room and strait up to her computer.

First she sees what G.U.N. knew about the Robots that they encountered. A G.U.N. article said that "reports say that the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog has been seen around metropolis though sources tell us that he has to keep in hiding from local agencies and bad guys who may want to try to force him to help them with his power. His memory can be fragile at times…if this is true has yet to be determined." Then she sees what the Hacker rings knew, as she gets on a website for hackers and post. "Ultimate life form Shadow?" Just to see what response she gets. The forms had a video clip, as well as news articles of the ultimate life for Shadow the hedgehog fighting alongside the world renown hero Sonic the hedgehog of when they were in space, just before Shadow disappeared as seen in this video. "It's still undetermined if the Ultimate life form has survived while trying to defend the world with Sonic." The forms said. Hikari posts a "so who's all looking for him?" before she falls asleep at her keyboard waiting for any answer. When she wakes up to the phone ringing and crashes to the floor quickly reads the many posts most saying he's dead there is no way he could have survived without any protection or along those kind of lines though there was one post as an invisible post so that only you could see it from another G.U.N. hacker in a different distract, "I heard that Eggman was searching for him and I also heard that Rouge might have found a lead to finding a secret treasure from Eggman that I suspect could be Shadow if he was already caught by Eggman." She quickly sends a thank you to the hacker before closing her window and running to get the phone, still in her pj's. The caller ID said Dispatch. "Hello?" She answers out of breath.

"Where are you do you realize what time it is...you weren't out eating chilli dogs with your boyfriend Sonic all night have you?" The old maid from Dispatch scolded her.

"Look I'm not feeling well today... I'm sorry I forgot to call in... and he's not my boyfriend." She said adding a fake cough.

"Hmpf fine." The old maid said believing the fake cough. "But be here all the earlier tomorrow." The old maid ordered.

Hikari groans tiredly, "ok." She said knowing if she didn't argue it would just be that more convincing. Then she could hear the receiver was slammed, making her grin.


	4. Chapter 3 Information?

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch 3: Information?

Hikari hangs up the phone with a huge smile on her face, "Ok now to fine Rougey..." She said to herself as she finds her GUN issued Phone to call Rouge. To ask her what she knows.

"Hello?: Rouge answers.

"Hay Rougey I was looking up stuff on Shadow and well I found out that you might have found a lead to finding a secret treasure from Eggman that its suspected that it could be shadow?" Hikari asked. "Please tell me… I promise not to leek!" Hikari begged.  
"Fine…" Rouge sighs then relays the whole Sonic Hero's Story.  
"So where is he now? And who would still be after him?" Hikari asked.  
"After him?" Rouge asked.

"Yah it was on one of the places I was looking… I said that someone was still looking for Shadow… thou 90 of the people thinks he's dead. Need to know my competition after all." She said adding the last bit so Rouge did not figure out that she knew where he was.  
"Hun Shadow has been missing for a long time and most people still think that he died during the arc scenario like the only people that know that he is alive today are Sonic, myself, and Eggman… oh and Tails and Knucky too of course… but where his current location is even I am not aware of and you know that nothing gets around that "I" don't know about." Rouge told her.  
"Yep... thanks Rouge... see you later!" Hikari said.  
"Bye!" Rouge says in a long soft tone.  
"Bye." She said then hangs up her phone. She heads back to her room... needing to get her clothes for the day. Shadow comes out of his room and heads down to the kitchen. Hikari gulps and dives back into her room. Scene she was wearing nothing but a button down shirt that looks a couple sizes too big. She pants on the other side of the door, "I got so happy about knowing something before Rouge that I almost forgot that he was here." She said to herself as she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom. She locks both the door from her room and the one from his. "I remember when we put this in." She said as she laughs out load at an old memory. "Never thought I'd be locking the doors." She said to herself.

Downstairs Shadow searches the fridge and cabinets for something to eat and then decides to warm up some left over chilli dogs. Hikari takes a shower then dress before coming down. She pulls out some cereal and a bowl. She makes herself some breakfast, "Morning Shadow." She said with a smile.  
"Morning." He said as the microwave dings telling Shadow the chilli dogs were done as he pulls them out and sits at the table putting the plate on it. It also had a glass of milk already at his seat. Hikari smiles shaking her head as she sits and eats her cereal. "So uh how was your sleep?" he says not sure of just what to say as he ate his chilli dogs and took a sip of his milk.  
"It was ok... got a crick in my neck." She said as she laughs out load. "Fell asleep at my computer." She added as she eats her cereal, making Shadow smile in a smirking manor. "OH! and either its Eggman that sent the robots... that or it was just someone going after a G.U.N. agent... there's not many people that know you are alive... and Rouge doesn't even know where you are at... there are rumors that you are alive but nothing concert... and trust me if there was the underground would know and if they know the Hackers do... and none of them said that there was anything concert." She told him as she eats. Shadow continues eating now appearing to be in thought again.

"They were similar to Eggmans robot but something about them seemed different. Like they could actually DO harm." He said.  
"Maybe he has help?" She said thinking as she finished her cereal. She gets up and tosses her bowl in the sink with a little water in it. She heads up to her room and the computer. "Let's see if Eggman's on line." She said as she starts typing and searching the internet for Eggman's connection. Shadow taking a lot longer to eat his food then yesterday he ponders.

"I think someone is trying to put the blame on Eggman but I think they made a fatal error the copycat robots are much better then Eggmans robots like they are actually good and have a decent defense. I think who ever tried to frame him gave his robots way to much credit which probably means that the person doesn't really know Eggman at all and it makes me wonder why this person would want to frame him if it is a framing at all maybe it is a partnership but then again maybe not." Shadow said thinking out load.

"Hhumm..." she said from upstairs at her computer. She posted, "Hacker call. I need to find out anything known about Eggman or an Eggman copies cat?" She typed. Shadow comes up into her room.

"Why don't you try to call the Chaotix crew… it's the Chaotix decretive agency." Shadow asked.  
"Sure... have to get there number... and we can call them wail the other Hackers do there research." She said as she grabs her cell and calls the Chaotix crew.  
"Hello the Chaotix detective agency at your service we do any case for the right price!" Vector said completely yelling into the phone, though it was his natural vocal level.  
"Hello... I'm at a loss... I'm trying to figure out about an Eggman copier cat... and was hoping you can help?" Hikari asked

"Alright Hikari where do you think we should start looking?" Vector asked  
"I'm sending you an address now... it was where me and a G.U.N. agent where attract by robots... they looked like Robotnicks but these needed 54 bullets to kill and where actually dangerous." She said as she sent them the address from her computer.  
"Alright Hikari getting it now thanks we shall look and see what we get alright." Vector told her.  
"Thanks... give me a call with whatever you come up with." She told them.  
"Will do!" Vector said then hangs up.  
Hikari hangs up, "Ok they are on the job." She told Shadow.

"Well at least it's something not the best but they do the job." Shadow said.


	5. Chapter 4 The Range

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

Ch4: The Range

Hikari smiles, "Well shall we go to the range wail they do the foot work?" She asked.  
"Sure." Shadow said.  
"Well it's up to you... you can bring one of my extras along or use one of AJ's or your own if you have one." Hikari told him with a smile.  
"Hhmmmmm." He said as he wraps his arms around self and closes his eyes. "I may have some?" He asked

"You can borrow some yes." She smiles as she insures all where were they are supposed to be. She was dressed in knee length skirt and a button down light blue shirt, with a set of shoulder holsters which made Shadow chuckle at her. "Feel free to get some from downstairs." She told him.  
"Yeah." He said as he unwraps his arms and heads out to the downstairs. Hikari smiles and packs a little lunch that was not chilli dogs for them. Shadow comes up from the basement holding a crate over his head. Hikari fallows with a basket in her hand an eyebrow razed. "Ready to go?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah." Hikari said as she blinks.  
Shadow smirks. "Well let's go." He said as he walks by carrying the crate over head like it's nothing. They get to her car and he put the crate in the back seat, then he gets in on the passenger's side. He had the window down and his arm resting on the door and a hand on the top of the weapon crate. Hikari smiles and dives them to a nearby Range. A raccoon runs out and hugs Hikari spinning her as she got out of her car. Shadow gets out of the car watching as he goes to the back opening the door and pulling out the crate, holding it up with one hand over head again. Hikari Laughs out load at the Raccoon's actions.

"HIKARI! It's been soooo long." He said as he spins her.  
"Put me down AJ." Hikari scolded. The raccoon sets her down.

"Sorry lass it's just been so long... look at you all grown... is this a boy friend?" He said as he looks at Shadow. Thou Shadow did not hear him since he was caring the case into the range.  
"No AJ just a friend." She said sounding a little down. "So how are you and the kids?" She asked.  
"Good good... you're lucky Hikari you should have the Range all to yourself today... I wasn't planning to open today." AJ told her.

"I know go spend time with Trish and the Kids I'll just steep over the gate." She said with a wink.  
"Ok! You have fun and don't go making too much of a mess." He said as he smiles and leaves the range.  
Hikari heads over to Shadow. "Looks like we have the hole place to our self's." She told him. He had a "knife hand" on the crate and he lifts it up and chops down onto the crate. It breaks into a bunch of pieces as what almost looked like your whole gun collection jumps out and genially lands on the ground in a circle around where the crate once was.

"Well that is good." Shadow said dryly.  
"You know I didn't have ammo for all that right?" Hikari told him.  
"That is why I filled it in while you were sleeping this morning." Shadow said. Hikari walks over and puts a few targets up.

"Ok." She said with a smile, "Well shall we I just put some targets up for you too." Hikari told him pointing to the range.

"Thanks." He said as he picks up a standard pistol and aims it perfectly at the target. W with each shot takes out a vital part with only one bullet. Hikari smiles and takes her position hitting a switch. Shortly after her targets pop up and she draws firing one shot per target. She getting a bull's-eye on each one she works her way thou. All 12 of her weapons, 4 of witch where counseled under her skirt, unnoticeably. Shadow goes through about a dozen weapons that were within the crate. They stop about lunch time, Hikari smiles as she lays out the blanket she packed and dish's before setting out the food. Shadow sits on the floor with one leg bent up and the other straight out on the blanket next to Hikari.  
"Hope you like it... I figure cool chilli dogs wouldn't be good out here and hot ones would draw you know who." She told Shadow

"Yea… so what are we having?" Shadow asked.  
"Toss potato and pasta salads with red, green or yellow peppers. Throw in some cherry tomatoes, and zucchini. A Turkey salad with some peaches in it. Some mango strips; top with fruit flavored yogurt dressing. And sandwich on Italian focaccia bread; layer with strips of cheese and tomato slices, sprinkle with fresh herbs and drizzle with balsamic vinegar and olive oil... and to drink... some home-made juice... hope you like it." She said as she pulled the food and drinks out.  
"I will have one of all." He told her. Hikari smiles and gives him some of everything on his plate before making her own. "Thanks." He said as he puts the pieces together to make a large sandwich.  
"You're welcome." She said as she starts to eat one idem at a time. Shadow takes a bite of his sandwich taking out a small chunk and tries the juice.

"Mmm pretty good what is it? He said.  
"Grape juice." She told him.  
"It's nice." He told her.  
"Thanks... I'm glad you like it." Hikari said. Shadow continues to eat.

"So how did you get into G.U.N.?" Shadow asked.  
"Me... they caught me... I hacked into their main frame... and they caught me... I was just curios, young...and stupid." Hikari told him, thou she looked no more than 16 or 17 herself which made Shadow chuckle. "Hay come on I was 8." Hikari said.  
"That long?" Shadow asked a little shocked.  
"But for the most part they only gave me little jobs when I was younger... and they still don't give me much field work." She told him.  
"I think that is going to change soon." He told her.  
"Thinks yah someone's got to watch that cute but of yours." She said with a blush a little at her own thought and the fact that she voiced. As Shadow finishing his sandwich hopes up to feet floating up in the air a bit from the air skates being active.

He stretches, "uuuuuuuggghhh I need a good run want to race?" Shadow asked.  
"You beat me without breaking a sweet and you know it." She said as she stands up after she finishes her food.

"Alright how about this if you can send me through a hole I willlll." he starts to ponder the situation," I will buy you a new gun no matter how much it is and enough ammo for a year."  
"REALY?! ...no Chaos control... thingy." She asked.  
"No I won't use chaos control but unlike the Faker smirks I am a better jumper." Shadow boasted.  
"Ok." She said as she looks at the weapons in the crate. "I'll need some things from my car." She told him.  
"That fine…I also get a 1 minute head start." Shadow said.  
"Ok." She said as she runs to her car and Changes it into her Mecca. She watches the clock for a minute to go buy, then starts looking for the blur. After taking off Shadow runs straight out and then turns to one side. Then he runs straight again away from Hikari starting slowly at first but then picks up speeds just as Sonic and possibly even faster. She takes aim like normal just far enough in front that the round would hit the ground right in front of him, well at Sonic's speed and fires. She see that the hole was a standard stop Sonic hole and then she sees that the blur hops up and then pauses in the air. Then it launches forward then she see that the blur stops but a few moments later she saw that he JUST hit the edge and lost balance for a moment then started running again. Hikari smirks, "Ok Shadow... try this." She said with a smirk as she typing on the Mecca's control to change to a little bigger hole cosign round and takes aim again, she fires. She watches to see that she fired a bit tiny bit further ahead of him this time. "Sill not going to make a difference." She thought but as the blur got closer she saw a quick change in direction as he runs around the hole and continues on his way like it was nothing. Hikari growls, "one more... if I miss I'll have to give up... these rounds aren't cheap..." She mumbles to herself as she tries and takes aim again. She was trying to make it perfect this time. Her shot close so close that smoke let up into his face. Shadow's throwing up his arms over his face as he tries to skid to a stop but tried to late as he skids into the hole, tumbling down to the bottom. Hikari runs over in the mecca, hopping she didn't fire too late. When she gets to the hole she opens the cockpit and jumps out. She ran the last couple of feet to the hole, looking over the edge to see if he was ok. Shadow was kind of face planted at the bottom spread out. She jumps to sliding down the side. "Shadow?" She called worried. He gets up pushing himself up by his arms and stands wiping himself. She smiles, "Well glad you not hurt." She told him.

"Well that was close." He said as he finished wiping himself off.  
"Sorry." She almost whimpered.  
"It's not your fault. You did what you did to get what you wanted and I know what you want." He said as he gives her a smirking smile making he raze her brow. "You want your weapon… and ammo." He told her.

"Always… humm but witch one..." She said as she tries to think of which one to get.  
"Why don't we go to the store and find out?" Shadow suggested as he made sure his cloak was in place.  
"I have some in mind it just so hard to choose witch one." Hikari told him.  
"Oh really." He said flatly.  
"Well there's the REMINGTON 572 BDL FIELDMASTER with a Zeiss' Rapid Z Scope... or a first make of the CZ 75." She told Shadow.

He looks over to the side thinking, "Oh geese I knew it was going to be something really expensive good thing I know I can afford it."  
"But first we need to get out of this hole." She said as she starts to climb back up. Shadow kneels down and then with a little circle of energy emanates as he jumps up over the hole's edge and onto the ground. Hikari slides back down as she is covered in the dirt he kicks up. Shadow looks down and slides back down and picks her up cradling her in his arms.

Then jumps up again back up to the top, Hikari blows the hair from her face, "Thanks." She smiles.  
"No problem." He said as he cared her back to mecca, Hikari couldn't help but giggle. Still caring her Shadow jumps up into her mecca to the cockpit before he places her down in the seat.  
"Thanks... better go get are stuff from the range... and call HQ for the holes." Hikari said. Shadow nods as he jumps down and skates towards the range, as Hikari fallows in her mecca. She changing it into her car just outside the gate as Shadow comes back out with a new crate picked up over my head with one hand. Hikari smiles as she jumps out and runs to gets the picnic basket. Shadow puts the crate in the back and leans up against the driver's side of the car on the door waiting for her to get there. She comes back with the picnic basket smiling. "I already called HQ it's all taken care of." She told him as she walks up to him.  
"Good." He said as he opens the door holding it for her.  
"Thank you." She said as gets in the car. Shadow closes the door and skates to the other side opening his door and jumping in closing the door a little hard.  
"You ok?" She asked looking at him.  
"Yea why?" He replied.  
"The why is the way you closed the door... it was probably nothing." She said giving him a smile and starts driving. Shadow feels for the seat adjust and pulls up on it lying back on the chair in the car lying down and closing eyes feeling the peaceful ride in her car. Hikari smiles and drive them home quietly. By the time they get home Shadow was still asleep in the seat, so Hikari pulled up to the house and smiles as she looked over at him. She goes and opens the door before starting to move the crate, with some difficulty but still quiet as she puts it back in the house. She was not fighting with taking it downstairs so she comes back out trying to think how to get Shadow inside without waking him. He was just lying there not moving with one hand next to my head and the other on my chest which was rising and lowering at a normal speed and moderately not even making a sound. Hikari couldn't help but smirk. She lightly touches him hopping not to wake him but she'd have to touch him to get him in the house. Shadow takes a deep breath and exhales through nose making an exhale sound but other than that he was out. She smiles and moves so that she was in between his legs. Then she takes his arms over her shoulders, like a piggy back, as she mover his weight onto her and started heading for the house. Shadow adjusts to being over her shoulder kind of holding her closely though his eyes were still closed and he was still asleep. She smirks smelling his sent and the gunpowder that was still on him from firing. It was faint but she could still smell it as she carried him inside, doing a little balancing to be able to lock the door, before taking him up the stairs slowly. Finally gets to his room, she walks over and sets so he is on the bed. She then starts to move out away from him as she laid him down. Shadow was in such a deep sleep that he ended up relaxing and his mouth was slightly open still not making a sound. His eyes were scrunched and he was still laid on his side it almost seemed like he was dreaming of something that made him happy. Hikari smiles and gets up to leave, "Happy dreams Shadow." She said as she starts to head out and stops at the door to look back at him. Shadow happens to grab a second pillow and in his sleep pulls it closely like it was a body and hugs it close to his heart.


	6. Chapter 5 “Some Harts”

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari. Nor Do I own the Song mentioned in this Chapter.

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

_Last time: _"Happy dreams Shadow." She said as she starts to head out and stops at the door to look back at him. Shadow happens to grab a second pillow and in his sleep pulls it closely like it was a body and hugs it close to his heart.

Ch5 "Some Harts"

Hikari smiles and leaves Shadows room closing the door behind her. She leans agents it for a sec before deciding on a nice shower and Bath. "He's out cold so it's not like he'll be trying to use the restroom anytime soon." she said to herself going into her room and then into the bathroom and undress. After some time Shadow wakes up parched and needing to go like he hadn't gone in like ever. So He sleepily gets up and with his eyes closed stumble over to the bathroom door and open it entering. Hikari is in the shower, when she hears the door open. Shadow stumbles in going towards the sink not really hearing the shower and turns on the water. He cups it in his hand and sips it from his hands. Hikari quickly finishes rinse her hair and tries to hide in the shower water that was still running, as vary dark blushing on her cheeks and her heart beat ringing in her ears. Shadow gets a long sip of water when he finally hears the water running. He doesn't really say anything, just his ears perk up from the sound and he walk out making sure she couldn't see his face. Hikari hears the door close and collapse with a sigh. She was breathing heave as she tries to calm her racing heart beat down, finally she calms down and turns the water off. Then she wraps in a towel before heading to her room and changing. She then quietly head downstairs, straight to the basement to... load rounds or something. Shadow decides to go outside and like run laps around the house or something. Hikari starts packing rounds, trying to organize her thought; she turns the radio on as she packs her rounds. Her mind drifting to a black hedgehog, "What is wrong with me? I barely know him yet I can feel myself falling." She thought and didn't even notice when she starts to sing along with the radio. Shadow come back in the house and hears a sound. He follows it downstairs and sees Hikari working and singing, she was so into it She didn't notice that he had sat down on one of the steps.  
"I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky" She sang images of her life floating in her head.  
"Always stumbling' around in circles" She remembered all the relationships she had before how she could never seem to have things go her way.  
"But I must have stumbled into something" She remembered how she stumbled into Shadow on the arc.  
"Look at me… Am I really alone with you..." singing the whole time with the radio, as image of Shadow flashing in her head making her blush as she works and sings. Shadow just sits there not making a sound watching and listening to her with a bit of a happy smile on his face.  
"I wake up feeling like my life's worth living," She remembered how she had felt the morning.  
"Can't recall when I last felt that way," Truthfully she couldn't.  
"Guess it must be all this love you're giving," Images of is guarded emotions flash in her head.  
"Never knew never knew it could be like this," She smiles.  
"But I guess" sings, shrugging her shoulders as she works, a smile on her face. "Some hearts… They just get all the right breaks," She could remember every broken heart. "Some hearts have the stars on their side," She thinks of the starrier ski behind Shadow on the Ark. "Some hearts, They just have it so easy," She remembers watching other find this feeling in her chest. "Some hearts just get lucky sometimes…Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes," She had thought she had found it once but this was different this was better. Shadow leaned back against the wall while sitting on the step listening to her lovely singing. He closed his eyes as he end up feeling relaxed from listening. "Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me?" She remembered harsh words told to her by some of the other children she grew up with. The one that told her she was weird and that no one would love someone as weird as she was. "You're the last thing my heart expected…" She had guarded her heart making it so hard for anyone to truly get in because of that, yet here she was hopping for something that was probably not going to happen. "Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody, Someone who someone who makes me feel like this…" She could not help the slight smirk as she realized just how far she had let him in. "Well I guess..." her singing tappers off as her mind continues to slowly drifting to their normal self-bought thoughts. Her voice completely trailing off by the course as she thinks and packs, looking a little sad as she was last in her thoughts. Shadow opens eyes after she stopped singing to see her sad expression. Then without sound he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her in a embracing hug. He lays his head on her shoulder as he whispers "That was amazing."  
Hikari gasps in shock not knowing he was there, as well from the fact that he was wrapped around her. "Thank you." She replies and his sent surrounds her like when she carried him up stairs and she can't help but smirk. Shadow just holds her there hugging her a bit tighter and lowers his head into her a bit deeper. Hikari leans her head on his for a moment thinking to herself, "Is this really happening to me?"  
"You smell nice." He said in a faint voice, his eyes closed.  
Hikari chuckles a little, "So do you." She smiles as she puts one hand on his arms as if to not let him leave as she finishes the round she was working on quickly so she could put it up. So she did not drop it and end up having to clean up all the gunpowder. Shadow holds her closely but a bit loosely so that she could work. When she finished he then goes back to the firmness he had. Hikari smiles and lays her head back on his her tail swaying back and forth subconsciously. He leaned his head against hers as he held her in his arms closing his eyes. He was enveloping her in all that was him and she just leaned back into him. Closing her eyes and lightly putting her hands on his arms, so to hold him too. They just sand there for a while like time had stopped holding each other closely not wanting to let the other go when the phone goes off really loudly snapping both of them back into reality. Hikari jumps and tries to go to it, the phone was louder with in the large empty room so that it could be heard even if someone was doing some target practice in it, especially with no sounds in there at that time. Shadow let go of her real fast so to let her rush to the phone. Hikari answers it almost tripping as he let go, "Hello..." she giggles at her almost fall.  
"So are you coming in to turn in your regeneration today?" The old maid said in a sarcastic voice. Hikari gets a shocked look on her face and growls, "What are you talking about? Rosa?" "Well geese you haven't been coming in at all." Rosa said.  
"I was just in yesterday." Hikari growled.  
"Not according to your time card!" Rosa said in a sing song teasing voice.  
"What did you do to my time card Rosa?" Hikari Growled.

"I didn't do anything with it YOU just never checked off that you came in and when you left so the only thing we can assume is that you didn't come in at all." Rosa told her.  
"BULL ... I clocked in and out yesterday." Hikari growls "Put the Captain on!" Hikari Demanded. Suddenly there was a click from the phone. "Bicth hung up on me." Hikari growled her ears lay pined strait back. "I have to go deal with this." She said and her exceptions lighten when she hugs Shadow. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She told him as she lets go and storms up stairs to her room. She quickly changes into her uniform before heading to her car.

Shadow grabs her arm. "Hold up Hikari." He told her.  
Hikari blinks, "Yes Shadow?" She asks.  
"You aren't going to storm in there all pissed off and angry! How do you think that will look in front of the general? Look whatever happened you know you did the right thing right...so there is no reason for you to be pissed off. Just out right conserve your anger and wait to release it at the opportune moment." Shadow told her.  
"Ok you right ... thou Rosa better hope I never come across her wail on a G.U.N. job." She told Shadow.  
"That would be the opportune moment! But for you I want you going there calm and content." He told her. Hikari nods and leans back into his arms for a minute before she straightened up and gives a smile.

"Thank you Shadow... I'm good now." She told him.

"Good." He said giving her one more hug before letting her go, and she hugs back.

"Ok well I better go see what damage she's done... and besides the time cards are computerized it take me only a few minutes to fix." She said before she kisses his cheek, then runs out to her car.  
Shadow turns away blushing as he re-enter the house.


	7. Chapter 6 To save one’s cover

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch. 6 To save one's cover

Hikari dives to work and walks in calmly. She clocks in so she can look at her full time card, as the captain walks up to her by himself. Hikari looks at him, "Captain... Rosa called me and told me that when I swiped my card yesterday that it didn't take... but I see it here on the hard copies... and can't see anything wrong with the program?" She asked in a calm voice.  
"Sshhhhh." He said as he holds up his hand and lowering it a bit like saying quiet. "It's alright Hikari the reason why she hung up was because I caught her." The Captain told Hikari.  
"Oh... ok." She said as she blinks. "Well I guess I'm here and clocked in I might as well finish the day ... anything new and interesting happen Captain?" Hikari asked.  
"There have been reports of robots nearing your home I think that you should think about staying here for a few days." The Captain told her.  
Hikari looks concern, "No I should go home... but first I need to call home... my... boyfriend...is at home." She said as she digs for her cell.  
"You have a boyfriend?" the Captain asks.  
"Yes." Hikari answers with a blush.  
"Oh wow that's great Hikari! Congratulations so who is the lucky guy?" the Captain asks as he pats her back with a happy smile.

"Oh... you don't know him Captain... he's not on the force." She said as she called home.  
"Yeah?" Shadow answered.  
"Hun the captains told me that robots have been seen around the house... so be careful." She told him, her worry was evident in her voice.  
"Don't worry I will get it covered." Shadow said.  
"Don't do anything Sonic would!" She told him.  
"I am different from that faker." Shadow growled.  
"I still don't put it past you." She told him.  
"Just trust me okay. I will see you soon alright?" Shadow told her.  
"Ok Hun." She told him her voice still showing she was worried as she hangs up reluctantly. Shadow hangs up as well. "Captain so help me if he gets hurt I'll kill her." she said in a monotone voice after hanging up with her boyfriend, then goes and takes her set.  
"There is no reason to be mad Hikari." The Captain said.  
"Who said I was mad captain I'm just stating a fact." She told him as she looks at her work computer screen and get to work dispatching units where they were needed.  
"Oh my god I thought they fired that guy!" Rosa said and Hikari just ignored her. "Look Captain it's that runner on screen." Rosa said.  
"Hhmmm yes I do I will go talk to him or at least try to." The Captain said as he walked out.  
Hikari looks at the screen to see a figure in a white cloak that was carrying a black box with a red shadow head on it.

"Leave him be will you... ever think he's only doing what he can to help the world hun?" Hikari said.

"You talking to me hacker?" Rosa said in a nasty voice.

"Yes... if you weren't so stupid you see he's only attacking one with red sonic heads on it." Hikari said.

"He isn't SUPPOSED to be attacking anyone you stupid hacker he is a runner in other words a delivery boy for the military." Rosa scoffed.  
"You know nothing." She said then flips her mike down. "All units leave the white figure alone.' She said then flips it back up. "and beside he isn't attacking any buddy he's attacking malfunctioning box's" She said before she flips her mike back down. On the screen the captain shows up on the screen. He walks up to the runner and chats with him after some time the runner fallows the captain into a warehouse. Hikari starts to fidget a little in her char. "Hay Snowball keep your copter scanning the area around that warehouse for any bots." He told one of the pilots.

"Uh okay if you insist." The pilot came back.  
"Thanks Icebox." she said calling him by his real flight name as she watches the screen closely. The screen shows the Captain and the figure come out of the warehouse and into the parking lot where they both come out riding vehicles the figure on his black motorbike and he re-enter the warehouse.  
"What is he doing?" Hikari asked her self quietly. The captain comes out alone in his vehicle and drives over back to the main building. He enters and then comes back up to the dispatch room. Hikari grits her teeth worried about Shadow, as she flips up her mic and turns to the Captain as he enter. "What going on Captain?"

The Captain puts a finger into his ear as he walk in, "Come with me Hikari!" He orders. Hikari blinks then fallows hoping she didn't give away too much. "I know the captain is G.U.N. well as local P.D. like me... that's how I've been in his favor sooo long." she thinks to herself and not out load as she fallows him.  
"He is just in hiding he thought this would be the best place since it's safe in comparison. He needed that ware house to do his research." The Captain told her. Hikari smiles as her mind raced with questions but she decided to keep them to herself except for one, "Do you know his name?" She asked her smile not changing.  
"Yes though I have an idea so do you." The Captain said and Hikari just smiles. "Oyaji1 is always hard to hide anything from... he is the one that picked me up that time... that probably why G.U.N. stuck me with him." she thinks to herself. "Not to mention that He probably brought in Shadow just playing dumb in front of me, thou I figured as much with the way Shadow reacted to him, but He didn't want to tell me that yet, so I won't say anything." She thought as she smiles. "Ok Oyaji I better go run some laps so it looks like you yelled at me." She told him with a smile. She knew he was hiding something from her but she was not going to press as she headed for the door. "Oh and Rosa called me a hacker... last I read in the G.U.N records are sealed from common knowledge and I do believe so are my personal records but still electronically she not in." She said smiling. She then putts on her best watery eyes and sad face as she exits, heading towards the track.

The Captain chuckles lightly to self, "Well I guess I will have to talk to her." He said as she left. Hikari runs a quick 10 laps manly to clear her mind since she couldn't get to the patrols range, till latter before coming back in. Showering and changing into a spare uniform she had there before taking her set back with a straight face. On her way back to her seat she could see Rosa walking the track too, she was sulking, head down not seeing Hikari as she got to the track and started to run. Rosa was looking as if she was dragging her feet literally, looking quiet depressed. Hikari sets back down felling just a little bad it wasn't the first time someone's called her a hacker out of G.U.N. contexts. She does have a bachelors in network security degree with is just legal hackers that try and stop the non-legal ones. Besides even thou it was considered sealed her past was always hard to get away from. The rest of the day goes by and she gets ready to go clock out.

"Hay Captain… you think it would be alright if I go home?" She asked with a sigh.  
"Not sure let's see what they say." He said as he picked up receiver. She hated not being allowed to really choose to go home or not but she knew if she just left the old man would have had her dragged back, kicking and screaming, it wouldn't be the first time.

"It seems that the robots have left though I would take precaution if you decide to go back." The Captain said.  
Hikari smiles a toothy smile. "So does that mean you will give me the CZ 75 that is in the evidence room?" She asked.  
"Don't you have enough guns?" The Captain asked.  
"Never!" She smiled, "and besides they are just planning to melt it down... I can't just let a classic get melted down without trying." She told him. The Captain sighs and pushes her a different gun that wasn't as good but was one she didn't have anyway. Hikari takes the gun then gives him the big puppy eyes. "So that means Auntie or Sugar will have to get it before it goes in." She pouts.  
"You will get it like everyone else." He told her.  
"No one else would have a chance... its scheduled for destruction not sell." She tells him giving him a confused look before she shakes her head. "Night Captain." She said as she turns to head out, carrying her new little toy.  
"Night warugaki2." The Captain said after her.

* * *

Authors Note:

1: oyaji is Japanese for one's father, old man, one's boss

2: warugaki is Japanese for brat.


	8. Chapter 7 Visitation Time

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

Ch 7 Visitation Time

Hikari clocks out then walks out and disarms her car before getting in and driving home. She arms the car and unlocks her door. She disarms her house and heads in, locking the door behind her. She kicks off her shoes in the entry stepping into the living room and looked around a lost on her mind. The house felt so empty with no Shadow there, shooting guns or practicing with his sword or eating food or even just chillin' in his room. She sighed and walks straight to her room, flopping on the bed. "It to quite... maybe I should have stayed at the station... I'm just don't like to living alone." She sighs. "Hikari you are so hopeless." She said to herself as she slides a weapon under her pillow and falls asleep. She curling into a ball on top of her blankets a shiver runs down her back as she dreams. The phone rings waking her up. Hikari reaches out and grips up the phone, "Hello?" She answers.  
"Hey we got a lead!" The Chaotix crew said in response.  
That wakes her up and she turns on her desk top. "I'm logging on now." She said as she starts typing securing her phone so no one can lesion in and securing her internet so it can't be read by others. "ok we are secure." She tells them.  
We sent you the stuff on Eggman's recent partnership with someone that is suspected to be within G.U.N." They told her.

"That's not good... Any leads on who?" She said as she starts to print what they sent.  
"I don't know it is just a speculation… for all I know they aren't in G.U.N. at all." They told her.  
"But G.U.N. is known to send agents in to find out what Eggman's doing... and they say that if someone in undercover to long they have more of a chance to turn so it is quite possible? ... So how much I owe you?" She said rolling her eyes a little. "It was the reason I dislikes using civilians, but in this case it probably for the better." She thought."  
"Eh I don't know about 30 I guess." Vector said. Hikari types in some stuff on the come.

"Ok it's in your account... and thanks... if you can just keep an ear out for me I would appreciate it... night!" She told them.

"Night!" The Chaotix crew said. Hikari hangs up and then changes her cloths. She changes into a long sleeve black turtle neck and black pants with her black combat boots. She tied her hair up and stuck the envelope that now containing everything Chaotic sent her, in the cloths to keep it safe. She looked out and saw a police copter making it rounds. "Good Snowball... always right on schedule." She said to herself as he comes by again she hops inside disappearing into the shadows inside. She jumping out onto the top of the warehouse the Captain went into. Again disappearing into the shadows as she sneaks over to the roof entrance to the warehouse quickly checking it for any traps. Shadow twitches but tries to act natural. She clears the door and unlocks it. She quietly opening it and closing it setting back any traps that where on it, just in case. She turns staying in the shadows and looks around. Shadow was getting nervous so he hoped up into the air landing on a stack of crates looking around. Hikari sees him and does a little happy sigh. Her blue eyes now visible and her fur caching the light purity much showing her head as she made her way towards him, slowly trying not to scare him anymore. Shadow turns quickly and then seeing her gets close. He hugs her closely; Hikari hugs back the envelope crunching a little, reminding her it there. She pulls back and holds it out with a finger in front of her lips so he wouldn't say her name. She was figuring that G.U.N. might have the place bugs there. Shadow takes envelop, opens it and while reading eyes spread wide. She holds up her hand held that said, "it just a hunch but they may be right. I asked them to keep an ear open... and I will do the same at work." Shadow nods not saying anything, She raps him in another hug. He hugs back his cloak hiding them. "I don't want to leave but knows I need to get home. If I don't leave the house to go to work tomorrow, then they will know something is up." she thinks as she holds on to him tightly. Shadow holds you closely laying his head on hers not saying anything. She holds him trying to keep the water from forming in her eyes. "I don't want to go." She thinks again trying not to whimper as they hold on to one another. Shadow slowly let's go not wanting to and goes to a pc that he had set up. Hikari fallow him as he starts to do a search on gun employs and there activities. Hikari pugs in her pamphlet and whispers vary low in his ear. "This way I can help when you hit their walls." She then sits next to him pulling her laptop out of nowhere. She starts to type her screen looking like his only the windows are in code and not pictures. There is one more window open and once she broke into it the site said she was at home. "What's on your mind?" He whispers. "It's too easy... G.U.N. security on their agents are normally much harder to brake... a level 3 hacker could break this." She said just low enough for him to hear but too low for any G.U.N. mic to pick up.  
"What if the person in charge of protecting it is our culprit or maybe it is previously damaged from someone outside?" Shadow whisper. Hikari nods, "I'm looking at the codes now... but if the first is true then it more than one person... and this was done in the last 24 hours... I just tested this for them the other day and it was up to a class 1 hacker. There aren't much of them and the one that are out there mostly work for G.U.N. there is only one I know that doesn't but he doesn't hack that much. But it does look like a virus is doing this. I'm cutting us off before we get infected." She whispered doing her best not to growl.  
"Alright!" He replies lowly. Hikari closes down the site, "Its defiantly a class one hacker. But nothing to distinguish them out... and I know it's not the freelancer... if he hacks he leaves his mark... and he wouldn't put people in danger like this." She told him.

"So what are we looking at?" Shadow asked.  
"Someone who is extremely good at hacking... and program design... that was a hard bug to get away from... I'll probably be getting a better look at it tomorrow." Hikari told him.

"Okay." Shadow nodded.  
Hikari happens to glance at the time, "I hate to say this but I have to go... there's only one piloted that I trust that if he catches me he will not say something to higher... he's not GUN... just local police." She told him.

"Alright." He said as he hugs her with one arm. "Be safe!" He tells her as she hugs back.

"I'll do my best." She said as she kisses his check before heading up stairs to catch her ride.  
"Yeah." He said almost distantly as he look back at the pc and like turns on the Shadow the hedgehog official website. He goes to the mini game and starts playing it for a little break sighing. Hikari hopes into the copter almost miss judging it a little but was able to get in and back into her little hiding place. The next morning she wakes up to HQ calling her in and heads into HQ. She sits at the desk next to a bunch of older hackers as they all try and break the program and kill the virus, so they can rebuild the safety measures. After she defeats the virus and only seeing little Robotnick characters, like from the original Sonic games, all day she comes home and heads straight for the shower. She starts the bath as she hits the shower so it would be ready when she gets out. She steps out of the shower and turns off the water testing the water in the tub before slowly heading into it.


	9. Chapter 8 The real target

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch8 The real target

Hikari was socking in her tub one hand hanging over the edge of the large Jacuzzi bath tub lightly holding a glock when she heard a thud from in her room. She quickly jumps out and raps herself in a towel as the house alarm starts to sound. She knew that it would also sound at dispatch and that her basement would automatically seal, camouflaging its self to look like just a wall. She cheeked her ammo before slowly opening the door a hare to see robots in her room. "They must be looking for shadow..." she thinks as she takes aim, "if I can get to my gear on my bed..." she thinks then starts into the room firing and each bullet found a robot. But there was more then she thought as she was quickly surrounded "F*ck!" she cursed as she emptied the 15 round clip into them before they over take her. She kicks and bites and fights the best she could but hand to hand was not her strongest asset. So she was quickly knocked out. One of robots throws her over its shoulder as they head out. They went back to their maker; the robots enter and lay the unconscious Hikari down in front of their masters. Eggman glares at the blue fox character in front of him.

"Blue why does it have to be blue." Eggman grumbles.

"Easy Doctor Eggman... this one is quite helpless ageist YOUR robots without her toys." A female voice said soothing him. Hikari stirs holding her head as she sit up to see Eggman and quickly tries to grab for a gun witch was not there, she gulps up at him. Eggman chuckles at seeing the look on his new captors face.

"You will help us or die fox." He threatened her. His partner chuckles as she walks over fully cloaked so she could not be seen, and kicks Hikari sending her across the slick metal floor. Hikari coughs as she fights to catch her breath.  
Meanwhile the Police that arrived at Hikari's house to find the front door locked but if when they looked at her window, in the back, they could see the damage that was done and after entering the house and her room they found her pistols still lying on the bed. They reported their findings to the Captain.  
"Oh alright I will make sure that we look for her very carefully." He said then hangs up with a sigh.  
"Oh did that evil Sonic kidnap Hikari and take her as his slave finally." Rosa joked. The Captain gives her a real dirty.

"Look this is a serious situation! The least you can do is have respect." he says in a calm but under breath voice whipping tone.  
"Marc "Ice Box" Akara Reporting Captain how can I be of assistance?" He said, he had been on his way home when he heard the call on his radio.  
"Hello Marc I would like you and Rosa, to go to Hikari's place and see what clues you can dig up." The Captain said and Marc nods.  
"Let's go Rosa." He said as he heads out to Hikari's place. Rosa grumbles as she follow Marc.  
Meanwhile at Eggman's headquarters.  
Hikari finally caught enough of her breath to ask, "What... do...you...want... with...me?"  
"You will help us by hacking for us!" Eggman told her.  
"Doing what Eggman wants done online... why with two of us we should not have any difficulties what so ever." His partner chuckles as Eggman laughs manically.

Captain after Marc and Rosa left he gets up and walks out. He heads to the warehouse to tell Shadow the situation. Shadow doesn't say anything and just whips over to his bike. He quickly popping a wheelie drives down out the warehouse and down the road as fast as he could.

Eggman's partner kicks Hikari around a little more just for fun. She kicks Hikari right into a keyboard. Hikari quickly sends a message to Shadow. "They wanted me not you." She was lucky to get it off before she was sent flying once more. The Partner did not notice Hikari typing so she did not see that she sent any messages.

Shadow searches the hole city before he comes back into the warehouse really in a bad mood. He walks up to the pc and sees the message.

Hikari is finally thrown in a cell for the night, or what was left of it. She was amazed at how well her little towel had stayed on, as she insures it is still tights and crawls in to the so called bed that was in the cell.

Marc searches Hikari's room and sees the bath full. The bubbles only now starting to disappear, "they waited till she went into bath...though she took 15 out with the glock... there had to be more... they knew she would fight... they came prepared for her to have more weapons... they didn't even touch the rest of the house." he said as he walked around looking at what was left of Hikari's room. Rosa smirks, "So they know allot about her sounds like Sonic to me!" Rosa said her nose turned up at the world.  
Marc glares at her, "Sonic might be her only hope... she never reported it but her and her boyfriend where attacked by robots on the day they meet... that was just a tactical attack for data on her fighting abilities." He growls as he heads back to the car so he can tell the captain.  
"He probably teamed up with Eggman and told him everything he knew about her so that he could kidnap her and hide her and pretend to go looking for her and come back empty handed and just keep blaming Eggman for it and Eggman will keep his mouth shut because Sonic probably handed him the whole city in exchange for Hikari… her a BOY friend no wonder Sonic wants to speed things up… and just HOW would you know about this MARC… if she never reported it." Rosa ranted.

Marc role his eyes, "Anyone that knew Hikari more than at work would know that she had a boyfriend... I could see it in her step in her run... the smile in her eye... and I happen to be one of Hikari's Friends unlike you." He said as he gets in the car.  
Rosa glares, "It's probably one of her imaginary friends that she claimed as her BF." She says getting into the car and buckling up. Marc knew better, he heard her sneaking to see him so the captain wouldn't know she left home.

"You really know nothing about Hikari." He said as he dives back to the station. Rosa scuffs looking away and crossing her arms. Marc dives back and quickly goes to tell the Captain what he had found out. When they both return and enter the office they see the Captain and the white figured runner talking. Well the captain was talking and the figure was doing more nodding like stuff at least the back of the hood seemed to say that. Marc waves Rosa off back to her desk job, before approaching. "Captain?"  
"Oh Marc before you sit down could come here please." The Captain said, and Marc walks over.  
The Captain whispers, "Could you take our runner here and bring him to Hikari's home please. He's afraid that the alarms may go off from never being there and he would like an official to be with him. I'd go myself but I am very busy." The Captain told him. Marc nods going into an almost bow.

"Come with me ser." Marc said as he leads the figure back to the car. "Man I pafur my copter... too bad I already flown all I can for today." Marc growls as he get the door for the man before going around and climbing in. He starts down the road. "The Name Marc but everyone call me Icebox well sep your girlfriend she like to call me snowball just cause she knows I hate it. When she does." He told Shadow. Shadow turns his hood to face Marc though it was still mostly hidden, like to ask how he knows. "Hay I don't know who you are per say like your name but yes I know you two are together... Hikari-Chan is not the best at stealth... and the fact that she asked me to keep a camera on the Captain when he met with you... just made it a little easier to tell." Marc told Shadow. Shadow turns his head to face Marc again quickly like in surprise but neither says anything nor shows himself. "I've known Hikari since I was in the 8th grade... she tutored me thou school... even after she started Collage... I don't know who could do this but Rosa was right it is someone who knew she didn't take all her weapons into the shower with her." He told Shadow. Shadow pulls out a pen and notepad and writes down on it. He shows Marc what it says. "We suspect it is someone either within G.U.N. or someone a hacker really good on the outside and originally. We were thinking they were after something else we didn't have any clue they were after Hikari even after calling the Chaotix detective agency for some little extra help."  
"Hhummm." He said as he pulls into her driveway. "I remember the Chaotix detectives came to that warehouse you were attacked at. Hikari texted me and asked me to keep it all hush hush... thought she just didn't want the old man to find out she was in another gun fight." He told Shadow. Shadow writes, "I wasn't attacked at the warehouse?" Marc Laughs out load, "Hay don't worry she's like a sister to me... so I'm her cover I just ask that she tell me the truth about what happened... you both went to deliver a package and they popped up and attacked... she said you saved her butt and I'm grateful." He told Shadow. Shadow writes, "Oh that warehouse sorry forgotten about it." Making Marc chuckles. "Sure... oh I had the alarm deactivated when Rosa and I came up... thou I don't have a front door key." He said and watched as Shadow's shoulders fall. Looking as if he just sighed as he gets out of the car. He looks around for the entrance. "The front of the house looks normal... not even a leaf out of place." Marc told him. Shadow walked to the back which was the same though the window curtain was blowing out her blown out window. Shadow writes down onto his pad, "They could have flown in and out."  
"Yep... there was ash on Hikari's window sill... and her room is trashed." Marc told Shadow. Shadow writes, "Got a ladder?" Marc smiles as he pulls one out from behind the shied. "Don't know why she never puts this in the shed... use to use it in high school all the time." He said with a sad smiles as he sets it up. He lets Shadow him go in first. "I had a few bots removed for analysis thou I'm sure we know who they belong to." Marc said as he stepped into the ladder behind the cloaked Shadow. Shadow climbs up the ladder and gets into the room and surveys it looking back and forth. The room was trashed, everything looked like a battle ground, and even her bed was brook. Her holster harness still laying on what's left of the bed. "As you can see she set them up for when she got out of the bath... or woke up." Mark said his thoughts out load. Shadow nods as he walks around the room. He kneels near things and examines them, Marc stands by the window letting him examine thing. "She took out 15 of them with her glock...so they must of had a lot more." Marc told him. As Shadow exits room into the bathroom and looks around. The bathroom looked mostly untouched the water almost done draining from the tub. "I pulled the plug when I came thou. It was still quite hot when I did." Marc told Shadow. Shadow nods and after examining in he walks past Marc and beckons him to follow. Marc nods and fallows and they leave down the ladder. Shadow walks around the house and into the car. Marc climes into the car. "Frank's? Sonic might be there getting chilli dogs?" Marc asked. Shadow shrugs like saying you can do what you want. "It's my treat?" He added with a fake smile, "Besides they won't let me back in the air till tomorrow so I'm in no real rush to go back to dispatch and do paperwork." Mac said as he starts the car. Shadow sits not getting out of the car, he appeared to be asleep. Marc pulls to Franks and walks inside.  
"MARC! Long time no see... I haven't seen you in here since you went on the force!" Frank said when he seen Marc.  
"Hay Frank... I'm actually looking for one of you best customers... you know where the blue knight is?" Marc asked.  
"You just missed Tails... He picked up Sonic's special... and a salad... so I guess he's at Tail's place." Frank said with a shrug.  
"Thanks Frank! Hay I'll take 4 chilli dogs to go." Marc said with a fake smile as he pays for the dogs. "Thanks Frank." He said with his fake smile before grabbing the dogs and heading back to the car. He balances the tray on the roof of the car as he opens the door and gets in with the Chilli Dogs. He sets them on the center council. Shadow was so out since he did not react to Marc coming back into the car. Marc starts to eat a Chilli dog as he starts the engine letting the cloaked Shadow sleep peacefully with his hood draped over his head. Marc gets to dispatch and finish's his second Chilli dog before heading in and doing his paperwork. He locked his door when he left. Shadow woke up, lightly getting out of car and locking it as he looks around. He then walks into the forest nearby.  
Wail back at Eggman's Hikari is in and out of sleep. When she is waken by yet another kick, "This is getting annoying fast." She thinks as she blocks a few but is kicked around a little before she is set in front of a computer.

"Here hack into this relay and plant this message... no finny stuff Hikari or you will just make things worse for yourself." Eggman's partner said. As Hikari hacks she see freelance's ip hidden in the mix. She is able to get a message off before her personal watch dog even sees him on. "Freelance Blue Knight to H5 to cover the black night ageists the Red King" as she loads Robotnics program. She set it so right before it activated Freelance is kicked off, shutting down all his electronics devices except his TV.

"Happy I did what you asked!" Hikari growls at her captors.  
"Good good… you ready Doctor?" Eggman's partner asks.  
"Of course." Eggman grins, as his partner reaches over Hikari hitting enter and starting the program. Any electronic device that was on shifts to Eggman, "Welcome to MY Network!" Eggman laughs manically then digital Eggmans dance on the screens.

* * *

_Tails: Man you made me seem like a chump... I'm a Class 3 alpha Hacker..._

_Hikari: Don't worry you can show off that genus brain of yours next chapter._

_Tails: good cause really Hikari you know I'm just that good..._

_Hikari: be careful Miles you are starting to sound like Sonic_


	10. Chapter 9 The rescue

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

Ch 9 The rescue

"What the?" Tails said as the TV that was on shifts to Eggman. "Ohh ok that's a virus... I need to find Sonic." He said as he glides off to find Sonic. Shadow jumps up into the air and chaos control jumps over to the warehouse, where they first got attacked.  
"SONIC!" Tails yells as flies around looking for Sonic.  
"HAY hay hay! What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked in his usual calm voice.  
"Hikari need our help... I think Eggman has her... and by what I can get from the little message Shadow should already be on Eggman's trail... we HAVE to help Sonic." Tails told him.  
"Wait hold up what about Hikari and SHADOW? Who knows where Shadow is? How are we going to know what's up with him? IF he's still alive."  
"I don't know Sonic... Hikari wasn't really that exposit to say it was Shadow I just figured... but she did ask for Help and it was right before Robotnic took over the TV." Tails told Sonic. 0  
"Wait slow down huh?" Sonic said loudly and in much confusion. Tails point to the dancing Robotnic on the TV screen and looks down.

"I was trying to putt something better on when I got her message... the IP was different but it was her Screen name." Tails told him.  
"So what makes you suspect that they know Shadow's still alive?" Sonic asked.  
"Her message... she is one of the few who call you the blue knight, when they don't want others to know that they are talking about you... but she also said the black knight... witch would only go to suggest Shadow." Tails tried to explain.  
"Well little buddy where do you expect to find him? Not to mention that red king must be egghead though I don't think he should be the king, he's more like the pawn!" Sonic said then chuckles at his own joke.  
"Well if we find Eggman, I figure if it is Shadow then he'll meet us there... and to find Eggman shouldn't be too hard... we just look for something that looks like him... a building or plain or something." Tails said.  
"Or a huge metal fortress….maybe even something in the air?" Sonic added with a smirk.  
"Yep... that seems to be his favorite. We can use the Tornado II." Tails said nodding.  
"Alright let's go!" Sonic said as he starts to run off.  
"Alright!" Tails said as he glided to the plain and starts her up for takeoff.  
Sonic fallows after Tails as he take off, Tails flies into the air looking for Eggman's newest fortress.

Shadow searches the warehouse really hard but couldn't find anything, to answer as to why He was attacked first if they were after Hikari. For they couldn't of known Hikari was going to be with him on his delivery. He punches the side of the wall on way out then chaos control warps back to Police H.Q. Right in the woods just out back before he walks into the main building. Going straight to the captain's office and kind of looks towards him to see if there was any news but doesn't say anything. "Captain looks like Tails is in the air... he just came arose my radar." a female sitting at one of the dispatch desk said.  
"Really where?" The Captain asked, as Shadow's cloaked figure turns its head towards the woman also interested. The woman points to a blip on her screen.

"Looks like his flying over the 8th district... the lettering under the dot and how fast he's going tells me it's not one of ours and I remember it from the last flight he took." The woman told them. Shadow quickly turns and rushes out of the building. "Did I say something wrong Captain?" The woman asks blinking in confusion.  
"No just let him be. Thanks for the warning, I think he will take care of it. Have all pilots stay out of their way." The Captain ordered.  
"Ok." The woman said and cleared the skis around Tails. Tails flies around looking for Eggman with Sonic running underneath him. Sonic following on the ground and then he is stopped by a white figure's back in front of him. "Hey buddy who are you? Think you can help?" Soni said in his cocky tone. The figure, we know as Shadow, doesn't say anything just kind of looking back. Yet he didn't say anything. "Whew the silent type eh? Hey you don't have say anything just get out of the way please we are trying to find someone." Sonic said to the figure. The figure still doesn't say anything, just looks up into the air and starts to run after the plane. "Hay come back here." Sonic growls as he starts to follow the figure. Tails flies thou the air looking around, hoping to maybe if anything to draw Eggman out. "Anything down there Sonic?" Tails asked over their radio link to Sonic.  
"Just a figure in a white cloak that appears to be following you and man is he fast." Sonic said.  
"Then I have to pick up the speed right Sonic?" Tails said with a wink as the Tornado II shifted into its jet form. Tails picked up the speed knowing that Sonic wouldn't have a problem keeping up. Shadow not wanting to cause suspicion keeps his speed the same as Sonic blows by him. Tails giggles, "Guess he wasn't that fast eah Sonic... ok back to the job at hand." Tails said as he went back to his Eggman hunt.

"You got that right!" Sonic chuckled.

After another kick powered tour of the hide out Hikari was thrown back into her cell. She was given some butter toast, which she eats slowly since she was not sure when they feed her some real food. "Shadow..." she thinks to herself as she eats. She feels the ground start to shift as she hears engines turning on.  
"I will shoot that annoying fox right out of the sky!" Eggman yelled.  
"Doctor Eggman that will give away our position." His partner yelled.  
"Why do you think I had the engines started woman!" Eggman scolded as his partner grinds her teeth with a twitch that no one could see thou her hood. "FIRE!" He yells and a gun blast sending a shell towards Tails. Tails tries to avoid it but gets clipped and Crash-lands. Eggman's new fortress rises into the air and starts to floating away. It was just out of jumping distance with Eggman's laughter echoing off it. Sonic runs up to Tails and his crash. "TAILS are you okay little buddy?" Sonic asks. Tails hits the dash with his hand, "I should have been able doge that." Tails growls as he hits the dash again. "Yah Sonic I'm Fine. GO! You can't let him get away!" Tails tells Sonic.  
"Ok!" Sonic said before he runs away. "You be careful now Tails." He yells as he keeps running after the ship.  
"I'll be find... I'll catch up after I make repair." Tails yells after him as he starts to try and free himself. The figure run up to Tails as Eggman's fortress rise higher into the air. "Shadow?" Tails asks low as Shadow covers face with his hood harder with one hand. "Well it will be a minute till I'm air born." Tails said a he gets out and starts works on repairs. "Shadow could catch up to Sonic and Chaos Control on board... I think that what she was thinking when she asked us to help." Tails 'thinks' out load as he works. Shadow did not saying anything as he dashes past and follows Sonic's trail.

Hikari wished her little cell had a window so she could see what was happening. Thou she figured boom and the bang was due to Sonic's arrival.

Tails smiled to himself. "Thought so Shadow." He mumbles as he hears Shadow take off.

"See we are already out of that accursed blue hedgehog's reach." Eggman snickers. Shadow runs till Tails was out of site and then chaos control warps just ahead to under the ship. He sees the ship and chaos control warps up to the top of it, not making a sound. Hikari starts to tap on the wall, using the rhythm that would sound similar to "Some Harts."  
"Hay You Stop or I'll have to come down there." Eggman's Partner growls at Hikari over an intercom but she keeps tapping. Shadow walks along the roof, his face still covered. He whispers chaos control and appears inside in a random hallway. He runs up and down the halls till he accidentally find the control room first. Eggman's partner was heading out of the control room on her way to deal with Hikari and her tapping. "Stupid Fox." She grumbles but stops wide eyes as she sees Shadow. "Who Are You?" She asks as she gets into a fighting stance her black hood still hiding who she was. Shadow also gets into a fighting stance his hood also hiding his face, and he was not saying anything. "How'd you get on this vessel? Answer me!" She growls at him. He pulls hands back and shoots them out like a match, as fires a lesser chaos spear. She did not see it before so she didn't recognize what it. The spear fires directly at the hooded female figure. Shadow did not say any words but rather grunting a bit as he charged up the spear. Then back to nothing after he shoots it. Eggman's partner sees it just in time to throw her arms in front of her and try to block it but it still sending her backward. She growls as she get up most of her clock in spreads, "THAT IT NO MORE MS NICE GIRL!" She yells as she runs at him trying to kick him. Shadow doges while he spins around, like he was break dancing, on his back on the floor kicking at her in return. Sending her flying back at Eggman. She growls as she flies into Eggman's chair.  
"What the? Who are you? Bots!" Eggman yells as he throws his partner off his chair. The robots start to fill the room. Shadow gets down on one knee and one hand seemingly giving up, his hood still draped over head. Eggman's partner gets up with a growl. Eggman laughs. "Seas him." Eggman orders and bots start to move in to grab him. Shadow vanishes and reappears in midair behind one of the robots. Shadow punches it into another robot and then vanishes. Reappearing again in midair and kicks the next bot into another. He does this repeatedly till they were all gone and explosions were filled in the room blinding everyone in it. Shadow escape back into the hall now skating down looking through every room. He was going so fast the robots already in the hall didn't see him. "Urahh." Eggman growled.

"How in Chaos name?" Eggman's partner growled.  
"I HATE HEDGEHOGS! KILL HIM!" Eggman yelled orders to his bots. Wail Hikari was still tapping. Shadow kept running opening every door, Shadow spinning through the locked doors looking for Hikari, still not saying a word. "That Fox must have given Sonic an emerald." Eggman grows as he tries to get explosions under control. The ship already starting to tilt with damage to its controls. Hikari insures her towel is in place, well at less what was left of it. She could still hear the commotion outside her cell. "I'm here!" She called as load as she could, which was not really that load do to it hurt to go real load. All thanks to her tours around the ship. Then she could hear what sounded like grinding on the wall. Which to her sounded like the Sonic spin cutting through the wall. So she steps away from the wall and looks at it hopping it was Shadow. She could see sparks coming out of the center and a circle starts to grow. The sparks don't increase much as Hikari scooted as close as she could to the far wall. She curled up a little to help conceal herself. "Shadow?" she wished with a small whimper as the hole became as big and the white cloak that could be seen spinning to make it. He stand still covered, and without saying anything, he grabs her arm. He starts running out of the hole and down the hallway. Hikari wraps her arms around his neck and holds on, a small smirk on her lips. Eggman's partner runs out in front of him as Shadow rushes down the hall. Shadow chaos spearing any robots in our way and sends one after the cloaked female figure. She jumps out of it way but grabs a hold of Hikair's Tail as they pass. This makes Hikari yelp from the pain. Shadow goes with the pull and gets pulled towards the figure, punching her on the recoil. He picks Hikari back up during the spin, caused by the quick change in direction, and keeps running down the hall to the boiler room. Where he jump up and yells, "CHAOS BLAST!" A huge red blast spreads from his body and blows up everything it hits including the boiler causing it to blow up. He then chaos control warp the both of them out of there and to the ground. He turns to face them to the ship that was burning and falling down to the ground. He still had Hikari cradled in his arms. Eggman flies off in an escape pod leaving his partner behind.  
"Bastered come back here! Don't leave me behind." Eggman's partner jumps and tumbles to the ground right in front of a police office.  
"Hello! You are under arrest." Marc said as he removes her hood revealing a G.U.N. operator. "Sarah?" Marc asked.

Hikari looks over to them, "Sarah?" she said tiredly. Shadow tilts hood in confusion, still not taking off his hood and still holding Hikari in his arms. Hikari smiles as she raps her arms back around his neck. "She's an operator... she is one of the ones that give you your jobs... or lets you take ones from the magazine." Hikari explained. Marc puts her in handcuffs.

"You two get out of here before the backup arrives." He told them, Shadow nods and runs off on foot towards home. He was still going relatively fast. Sarah looks in confusion at what just happened and just who that was. They looked just in time to see the rest of the ship blow up in paces as it hit the ground. Marc laughs as he puts her in a patrol car. Tails flies by overhead and waves. Shadow kind of looks up not able to respond without reviling myself. Hikari lets go with one hand and waves then reaffirms her hold as she lays her head ageist his shoulder. Shadow finally gets home and to tired to do anything he kicks the door in. Opening it he walks in and closes it with his foot. He walks them up the stairs into his bedroom. He lays Hikari down and strokes your hair/forehead. He takes his hood down and is seen smiling.

Hikari smiles up at him, "I knew you would come." She said.  
"Of course." He said as he continues to stroke her cheek. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked. Hikari looks up turning a little red in the cheeks, "Something to wear and at less the gun that was under my pillow?" She asked. Shadow nods as he turns to leave and retrieves the things. He comes back and lays them on the bed right next to her.

"Anything else?" He asks. She blinks as she looks at the cloths slowly sliding into them without losing her towel.

"I think I'm more tiered then hungry." She said as she got dress wincing a little with each movement. "Ok pain killers... yah pain killer would be nice... I didn't know she could kick so hard before now." Hikari said gritting her teeth. Shadow nods again and goes into bathroom to search for meds. Hikari finish dressing and sits down to wait for him. She slides the handgun under his pillow her tail lightly wagging. She sighs happily at his smell around her and the hard steel hidden under the pillow, "This is great." She thinks fighting to keep herself from laying down, taking a big whiff of his pillow and racking out. Shadow comes back with an open bottle of meds. He was reading the instructions and gets a couple of pills out. He drops them in her hand and after she put them in her mouth hands her the cap that had some water in it. Hikari smiles and drinks the water. "Thank you." She told him.  
"No problem." He said as he took the cap and replaces it on the bottle. He puts the bottle down on the nightstand next to the bed. He sits down next to her putting the covers over her and pats her side. Hikari smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek before lying down. She fell to sleep almost the second her head hit the pillow. One of her hand tucked under the pillow. Shadow smiles happily sitting there next to her, rubbing her side genially as she slept. Hikari tail's wagged slightly as she sleeps. Shadow was barely able to keep his eyes open and ends up falling down next to Hikari his arm laid over her. His head was facing hers; he fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow. Hikari seems to snuggle into him in her sleep with one of her hands still under the pillow by the weapon. Shadow wraps his arms a bit firmer as she snuggles in and lays his head on hers while asleep. Hikari sleeps peacefully till the next morning, when she finally starts to stir awake. Shadow was still out cold Hikari suspect from all that running and power released on top of fighting, staying up late, and worrying. Hikari stretches as she wakes smiling, trying not to move to much that she wake him. She enjoys him being wrapped around her.


	11. Chapter 10 Morning

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Ch. 10 Morning

Previously: _Shadow was still out cold Hikari suspect from all that running and power released on top of fighting, staying up late, and worrying. Hikari stretches as she wakes smiling, trying not to move too much that she wake him. She enjoys him being wrapped around her._

Now:

Hikari slides the arm she was laying on under Shadows and lightly strokes his back. He fells the knots and tension that has built up in his back and slowly starts working them out, starting with as much of the shoulder he was laying on that she could the accesses, then across his upper back. She then gets his neck before working on the shoulder of the arm holding her. She worked on his lower back that was above his pants line, taking her time since she was doing it one handed but she was enjoying feeling his fur and skin. Shadow makes a kind of groaning sound but relaxes as he feel his back being massaged, still asleep and holds her a bit closer. Hikari wince a little when he tightens, do to the fact that her chest, back, and stomach fell like one big bruise. She snuggles into the white fur on his chess her tail swaying happily as she keeps massaging his back. While they lay there the phone rings. Shadow while still asleep holds Hikari slightly closer in his sleep, saying in body language, "Don't bother with it." Hikari smiles and holds her hand at the small of his back. She had got all the knots out but not wanting to get the phone either. Finally the answering machine picks up the phone, "BEEEP Uah Hello this is the captain speaking just wanted to say that you were given a 2 week leave with pay so you don't have to come in. I am sure you are probably sleeping now just had to tell you so you didn't have to come in and find out latter see ya in 2 weeks." The Captain's voice said then he hung up. Hikari smiles and snuggles ageist Shadow some more. She lays there happily nuzzled under his chin and in his chest fur as her stomach starts to grumble. Shadow relaxes his hold on her still asleep. Hikari smiles and regrets that what she had to do next but she was starting to remember just how little she ate. So she slowly starts to get up not wanting to wake him. Shadow shifts a bit when moved and rotates to lay on other shoulder facing away from her still asleep. Hikari smiles then walks thou the bathroom into her old room. She had the handgun from under the pillow in her hand as she gets her holsters and some clothes and a trench coat from her closet before heading back into the bathroom locking the door to her room. She sets the jacket on the floor and the clothes on the counter then starts to heat up the shower she lays the handgun just outside the shower as she undress's then gets in the glass already fogging up.

Shadow wakes up groggily and walks out of the room and into the hallway expendably walking into the wall before going into the hall. Hikari the heat from the water seems to leasing her bruise, she gets out and dress into the black cargo pants she brought in. She slides on her lag holsters on over it, two on each thigh, and then two guns hidden in each boot. Next she put on her top and her shoulder harness with two more weapons, which was nothing more than what she normally wore. She picks up the trench putting it on with two hidden handguns in quick launch in each sleeve. Next she puts up her hair in her trade mark pony tail, a sniper like rifle hidden in it, before exiting back into shadows room. Shadow was not there as she looks around for him, trying not to let her paranoia get the better of her. She starts looking around a little frantic hurrying out into the hall. Seeing that he was not in the hall either made a whimper escapes past her lips. She makes herself head downstairs, not even paying attention to all the bunch of breakfast type food on the dining room table, things like eggs toast waffles and even a bowl of cereal with a glass of apple juice. She sighs subconsciously as she walks into kitchen, her breath caches in her thought and she tries to swallow it back down as she looks around not seeing Shadow. Not long after that Shadow comes in carrying a bunch of bags, which causes Hikari to sigh subconsciously. "Can I help?" She asks.  
"I got it." Shadow said as he puts the bags on the counter. Hikari smiles and sits at the table watching him, pull out allot of groceries and put them on the counter. She smiles grabbing the bowl of cereal and starts eating it as she watches him. Shadow looks through the cabinets one by one to see what was in it and after a bit figures out where everything goes, he starts to put things away. Hikari smiles eating the cereal finishing as Shadow plops down into chair sill looking a little tiered. "Enjoying your breakfast?" He asks.

Hikari nods, "thank you!" She said with a smile. Shadow leans back and closes his eyes taking breaths deeply but calmly. Hikari smiles, "Why don't you go to bed? You look like you are still tiered." She tried but Shadow had already beat her too it, by seemingly falling asleep in the chair. Hikari smiles as she eats as much as she could of the rest of the food and cleans up as quite as she can so not to wake him. Seeing him still asleep she grabs a blanket and laid it over him with a smile. She then heads into the entry, pressing some keys and then headed into the basement. Later when Shadow wakes up realizing that he had fallen asleep in the chair and puts his hand on his head with a growly, "Uughh."  
Hikari was down in the basement with the door closed, in a small room that was in the basement that was set behind yet another sound proof wall. It had a glass like window to see into the room, which was also soundproof. She was standing there weapon drawn pointed at a target, the weapon recoiling in her hand with each shot, only a slight grimace on her face with each shot. Shadow kind of scoots downstairs into the main storage and work room, and watches her from nearby. She keeps firing empting the clip and reloads, Shadow keeping silent watch over her, as he leans up against the wall behind her. Her teeth seem to clench, as she fire so he moves up and lightly lays his hand on her shoulder making her jump at his touch, and she starts to turn the gun towards him just as a reaction. Shadow does not even flinch, and Hikari sets the weapon down on the counter in front of her. "Sorry." She said in a low voice as he just holds her closely to him. She snuggles into his chest, her shoulder harness, and sleeve guns were barley even able to be felt thou the thickness of the trench, as she raped her arms around him as she held on.

"You need to lighten the load Hikari." He says as he slowly takes off her trench and then holds her closely to him again. She could feel a big difference in the two hugs. The trench was a LOT heaver then it looked him just slide it down her shoulders and they could hear it as it almost makes a hole in the floor. She snuggled into his white chest fur, still shaken by what had happened, she was just hiding it quite well. The thought of how useless she was without a gun and how she was helpless against anything they wanted to do, just kept repeating in her mind. Shadow held her closer and more firmly to him as if he knew her thoughts. She hated the fact that she could do nothing but wait to be rescued, that all she could do was sit there, and if for some reason it had been him that Eggman took she probably would have been just a useless. Her thoughts making her jaw starting to tense up again as she got angry at herself tears starting to form in her eyes. Shadow kisses the top of her head, thou she could not help it as a low growl formed in her thought, but it was not directed to Shadow it as just her being mad at herself, she did not even realizing that tears had started to fall down her cheeks. Shadow puts his finger under her chin and lifts her face to look into his and not say a word as he gives her a deep long kiss sticking his tongue into her mouth and feeling all around it.

Hikari's growl is stopped instantly, "OH MY GOD! Could he really be or am I... no he defiantly is... why me? Why would you want me? Why am I lucky enough to have you?" She thinks as her knees seem to give and she is supported by his embrace, as her eyes close as she kisses back a little timidly. Shadow cradles her in his arms and carries her away. She was still kind of hypoed out by his kiss but was still a bit concern of what was going on. She sighed as the kiss is broke and raps her arm lightly around his neck. She was not even thinking of the hand gun sitting on the counter anymore. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he carried her over to his room. He opens the door and lays her down into the bed. She blinks as she blushes a little not really knowing what to expect from him. To tell the truth she did not know what he really expected from her. He slowly take off her shoulder harness, both weapons still inside, and throw it off to the floor, her heart beat quickened as did her breathing. "Relax." He purrs as he goes down and unties her boots. Slowly takes them off one by one and putting them on the floor each with a small thud, the weapons she had tucked into them sliding off into each boot as they were removed. She could not help but swallow hard as she tries to relax. Shadow rubbed up her leg and slowly unbuttons her pants. He pulls them down off of her legs and pushes them down onto the floor another loud thud. She could have sworn her hart beet was so load that someone passing by outside could hear it. She tried to calm down, as her pants, lag holsters and all hit the floor. Shadow reaches his arm down under her head, under the pillow and grabs the hand gun underneath it. Pulling it out and drops it on the floor with another thud, her breath stuck into her throat. Thou she didn't really know why she felt completely naked even thou she still had cloths left, she sakes a little not really knowing what to expect trying to get her heart beet under control. Shadow lies down on her side and gently pets her stomach looking at the side of her head. Hikari turns her head towards him looking right into his red eyes. Shadow moves his hand around her stomach and pulls her closer to him slowly. Her breath ketches for a sec but then she smiles and rolls towards him putting her nose centimeters from his.

Shadow moves next to her ear, "Love me as I love you." He whispered.

Hikari blink, not quite sure what he meant. "I'll do my best." she says low. "I do love you Shadow!" She added as Shadow: lightly strokes her cheek smiling into her eyes. She smiled at him, even thou she was feeling a little more exposed then she was used to. Shadow gently rubbed her tank top over her stomach and then goes under in and rubs her stomach directly. With his other arm wraps it around her and holds her closely. She lays in his arms her eyes closing and just enjoying his touch on her skin, her tail starting to wag happily on its own.

"Rest my love for you will learn and readjust soon." He tells her as he pets her head while rubbing her stomach. Hikari opens her eyes looking at him a little confused but then relaxes back into his touch. "Rest Hikari… just like this." He told her as she smiles and snuggles into him, snuggling just under his chin. Shadow rests his head on her head closing his eyes and breathing deeply not wanting this to end. She nuzzles in also not wanting it to end her tail wagging back in ageist the bed happily her breath coming to her much more relaxed now. Shadow was the first to falls asleep with her. His head laid on her head and arms wrapped around her. She quickly replaces the gun under the pillow then curls into him right before she dozes off herself, their body's barley touching as they both lay on their sides facing each other.

When Hikari awoke she notices that Shadow wasn't there and her guns and cloths were gone from the bedroom. She blinks looking around a little frantic, as she enter the bathroom she found a different set of cloths were folded in a small pile on the bathroom sink and there was only two handguns with them. She grit her teeth a little as she worked on calming herself, "Two is better than none... that's at less 26 shots." She thinks heading over and turning the shower on. She takes a cold shower to try and help calm herself. "I've been caring no less than 8 for so long that maybe I've had started to really on having so many that I'm not using what I did have the best I could." she thought to herself as she showered. She did not notice the ice forming on the shower door as she washed, or that her burse had completely fade. She did not notice the tempter of the water at all. As she dressed she did notice that there was only a tee, a pair of pants, and her boots to ware. She dressed sliding the weapons into the outside of her boot before steeping back into Shadow's room. She shifted her cloths around a little and almost tempted to go into her room to get some, well undergarments, "at less a bra." She thought as she walked out. Shadow was also entering the room from the other door,

"Is everything alright love?" He asked.  
"Just not use to going around without the added support... or my other weapons." She told him.

"Do you need more?" He asked.  
"Not for just staying around the house... the trench from yesterday was actually a gift from a friend... it bullet proof." She said with a shrug, as to say, so I really didn't need it yesterday.  
"Oh yea." He said looking at her with a bit of a I knew what you really was thinking, look. Hikari nods with an innocent smile as she walks over and gives him a hug, and he hugs back. She smiles and starts to head downstairs heads into the kitchen. She starts to make them breakfast as Shadow smiles and goes into the bathroom. When he comes down Hikari has the table set and is putting food out on it. She is already sitting eating hers when he walks in spikes down from being all wet. She smiles as she eats, making herself eat to keep her jaw from dropping.

"He looks even more handsome after a shower." she thinks her tail swaying back and forth behind her the white fur of her cheeks tint pink as she blushes at her own thought.  
Shadow sits down with a, "Thanks for the food."  
"No problem... it was only right since you cooked yesterday." She said as she smiles at him. Shadow eats the food at a moderate pace.

"It was my pleasure to cook for you." He told her making her blushed a little more as she eats. She finishes her food and takes her dishes into the kitchen where she rinses it and puts it in the dish washer. She adds the soup since Shadow's dish would make a complete load. Shadow finishes his food and puts it in the dishwasher. Hikari smiles as she starts the dishwasher, then she grabs a trash bag and starts to head back upstairs she head into what use to be her room. Then she starts cleaning it up.  
"Are you all bored now that you are on two weeks paid leave?" Shadow asked.  
"Well without a computer... a little... but I know I need to clean this up... so I can replace what was broke... and have GUN pay for it... thou I'd be a worse if you were not here." She told him as she cleaned.  
"Alright." He replied as he helped Hikari go thru her room. She pulled out what she could but a lot of her stuff not in her closet was trashed. She pulled it all up into on big stack. "Need help?" Shadow asked seeing her with the big bag.  
"Sure thou I'm not quite sure where we are going to put all this trash? It's not like we have a dumpster." She said as she looks out the window and see that the neighbors did have a dumpster. So she starts bringing things to the window and chucking them out the window sending them to land with ease into the dumpster.  
"Think we can use there's?" Shadow asked.  
"I don't think they will mind to much." She said with a smile as she continues to throw things into the dumpster.  
"Sound good." Shadow shrugs in reply. After a few hours she throws the last peace making the room look extremely empty. She was able to salvage one of her three dressers as she had to fit everything into it or hang it in her closet. Which meant she had to throw out some old cloths she had not worn in quite some time, so that is what she put in the bags to give to the local orphanage. She smiles dusting off her hands as she finished sealing the last bag.

"That took a lot less time than I expected its amassing what good company can do to a job." She told him. Shadow hugs her closely as she hugs back.  
"I will take the bags hun." He said grabbing the last six bags of trash that had yet to make it to dumpster.  
"Thanks Love!" She said with a smile.  
"My pleasure." He said before walking out.  
"Humm." she thinks sitting on the window seal the sun playing off her fur, looking almost like it was playing off a lake, or Pond. She could see Shadow throwing the bags into the dumpster  
"Sugar the clothes can go to someone less fortunate... there's an orphanage just up the road." She yells to him from her set. She shakes her head as she watches him. "I'm amazed Rouge hasn't come by... I know by now she's herd I have a boyfriend... but she wouldn't even know who... and that would soooo bug her." She thinks and could not help but chuckle.


	12. Chapter 11 Mother?

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Previously: _"Sugar the clothes can go to someone less fortunate... there's an orphanage just up the road." She yells to him from her set. She shakes her head as she watches him. "I'm amazed Rouge hasn't come by... I know by now she's herd I have a boyfriend... but she wouldn't even know who... and that would soooo bug her." She thinks and could not help but chuckle._

Now:

Chapter 11 Meeting the Parent?

Shadow takes the bags for cloths and throws cloak on. He dashes outside and down the street. Hikari smiles as she runs out with him. "Mind if I come?" She asks. He quickly coming back.

"Sure." Shadow said with a shrug. Hikari smiles and heads out with him. About a block later and they were at the gated Orphanage. There were some older kids in the yard that ran up seeing Hikari.

"Hikari!" Said a teenager girl.

"KarKar!" A teenager boy yelled.

"Hi hi, you two... where's Linda?" Hikari asked.  
"This way!" The boy said as he runs into the house. Shadow doesn't say anything under the white cloak and drops the bags in front of their feet. Hikari smiles as on older human woman walks out.

"Hun this is Linda... she put up with me most of my life." Hikari tells Shadow.

"HUN?" The girl yells.  
"Is this a boyfriend?" The old woman Hikari called Linda said.  
"Uuwwwww." Some other kids yelled, as Hikari smiles.  
"I knew you find someone some day!" Linda said with a smile.  
"OH we brought so cloths that I'm not going to where anymore... there almost brand new... I'm just redecorating and didn't have the room." Hikari said with a smile.

"COOL!" Another teenage girl said. The kids start going thru the bags, Shadow kind of looks around under hood so no one sees him.

"Aahhh what nothing form Sonic... one boy complained I like Sonic." Another boy said  
"Well Sonic's a wimp." Yet another boy said.

"Nuah." The Sonic fan said, making Hikari giggle. The teenage girl they first meet pulls out a mallet and hits both boys, "Amy's the best... but I have to say the Black Hedgehog was cuter." She said and Hikari could not help but laugh.

"I have to agree… on the hedgehog part that of it." Hikari said and Shadow kind of smiles under the hood even though no one could see it. Then Hikari gets pulled off by the teenage girl that had been so talkative. Linda laughs and Shadow sinkers under breath.  
"She has always been a good kid... only been in trouble once really." Linda said watching them head in side. Shadow kind of gives a side look but still doesn't say anything. Nor was he seen, yet one of the boys launches them self out of a nearby tree onto him.

"Hahaha... I've caught the masked fellow." The boy yelled.  
"Alexander leave our guest alone." Linda scolded.  
"YOU got him Alex!" Another boy about Alex's age yelled from his spot in the tree. Shadow holds onto Alex, his arms around Shadow. Shadow keeps his hood up, runs around him hanging and bouncing. Alex laughs as he holds on, "PHWEEEE!"

Hikari sees Alex on Shadow, "Hay Alex is attacking I have to go." She told the girls before trying to come to Shadows aid. Shadow keeps running around at a moderate pace in circles. "Alex why do you have to attack everyone I happen to come in with?" Hikari asked.  
"Ah Kakar you know he's just playing." A teenage boy said coming over and messing up her hair. "Besides your friend seems to be having fun." He added as Alex laughs. Shadow just keeps running with him bouncing and holding on with Shadow holding his arms with one hand and his hood with the other just so he wouldn't try anything. Alex eventually starts to loosen his grip so he could get off.  
"My turn my turn." The boy Alex was playing with said.  
"No I believe its nap time." Hikari told them.  
"Nooooooooooo!" All the younger children say at once. Shadow lets go letting Alex slide down after he slow down.  
"Thank you." Linda said with a smile.  
"Ok inside all you." Hikari said.  
"You've tormented Hikari's Boyfriend enough for today." The teenage girl told the kids. Linda ushers the children inside with the teenagers help. Hikari walks over to Shadow. He lightly smiles though she had to look down under his hood to see it. Hikari looks deep in the hood with a smile nuzzling his nose with hers before heading in to say her good byes. Hikari comes out a few moments later sliding out the door. She was using the door to keep someone off her. She smiles at Shadow as she closes the door and heads towards him.

"Ok we can go now sorry it took so long... though most of them would be at school." She told him. Shadow nods and takes her hand. Then he starts to run down the street back home. Hikari smiles and said, "Thanks for playing with them."  
Shadow nods as they get home and he enter the home. "How are you feeling?" He said as he lowers his hood.

"Fine." She replies blinking a few times.  
"Are you still uncomfortable? If you need you can grab more things, I was just getting you what I thought would be nice. You didn't have to have JUST what I put in the bathroom." Shadow told her.  
"I know ... think I'm only going to go grab one thing." She said with a smiles, "I had noticed that my shot group was getting a little sporadic from being to use to using so many weapons." She thought as she heads up stairs. Shadow goes to the kitchen closet and puts his cloak into it. Hikari fallowing him a min latter with not much changing in her appears, except her chest has more well support.  
"Feel better?" He saying as he turns, she smiles.  
"Yep." She said as she hugs him. Her tail sways back and forth happily. "So what else go you want to do today?" She asked.  
"I don't know… what do you think we should do?" He replied.  
Hikari shrugs still holding him in the hug, "I don't feel like furniture shopping today... so I'm not too sure what's left."  
"You can use my bed." He told her.  
"I know... think that kinda why I don't wanna go furniture shopping." She said with a blush as Shadow lightly chuckles. Hikari tucks her head into his chest as she blushes even more. Hikari lets go of him bringing her hands in to help cover her still blushing face almost like she was amazed she said it allowed. She tries to hide in that white tuff of long fur of his chest. Shadow just smiles happily as Hikari looks up her eyes all big like she just remembered something.

"What?" Shadow asked.  
"I just realized why he gave me 2 weeks so easily... he just didn't want me to bug him about my CZ 75... So it would get destroyed and he could say "sorry i forgot" Hikari said. Shadow chuckles heartily, "Or he was worried that you hurt something and just wants you to be in tip top shape for when you come back."  
"Sure... he just doesn't want to pull strings for me." She pouts. Shadow holds her closely and rubs her head and back smiling. Hikari smiles her tail slowly starting to wag then finally relaxes back into him.

"Your right oyaji wouldn't do that." She said her tail wags happily. Shadow smiles holding her closer as she nuzzles into him.


	13. Chapter 12 Father?

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

Previously: _"Your right oyaji wouldn't do that." She said her tail wags happily. Shadow smiles holding her closer as she nuzzles into him. _

Now:

"So you wanna go see Knuckle?" Tails asked one day when they came by for dinner. Shadow looks at Hikari not saying anything, still in his cloak.  
"I don't mind... I've never been on the floating island before." She told them. Shadow sighs closes eyes during the sigh seemingly in thought again.

Tails jumps up, "Well let's go we can take the tornado... well unless Shadow wants to chaos control us there." He said not seeming to notice Shadow's response.  
Hikari looks at Shadow asking, "You alright?" Shadow looks into her eyes kind of like trying to send her something about being hidden and stuff. "You don't have to tell him it's you... Tails... Tails." She said before turning to Tails.  
"Hun?" Tails murmured looking to her.  
"Let's take the tornado and not tell Knuckys about Shadow k?" Hikari told Tails.  
"K!" He said then he runs to starts getting the plain ready.  
Hikari looks at Shadow asking, "How's that?"  
"Yea I don't know if I'm ready just yet." Shadow said in a low voice.  
"So you don't have to tell anyone. He'll keep it a secret and so will I till you feel like telling anyone else." Hikari told Shadow.  
"Yep what she said." Tails said as he scampered around grabbing a few things here and there. "She's almost ready." Tails called.  
"Well if I come you'll know for now I think I'm going to go for a run." Shadow said.  
"Ok." Hikari said.  
"Don't forget your cloak! Sonics running around out there." Tails said as he smiles then hops in to the plain ready for takeoff, as Hikari hugs Shadow.

"Be safe." She said as she kisses his check before walking over and clamming into the back seat.  
"Yeah." Shadow huffed as he hugs back and kisses her cheek, then back up and watches them head out. They fly to Angle Island landing in a smile clearing.  
"Wow!" She said as she looks around, "It's beautiful up here." She said.  
Tails nods as he was getting out saying, "Knuckles should be around here somewhere?" Knuckles could be seen flying to the temple.  
"There he goes." She said as she points to Knuckles.  
"Well lets meat him at the temple." Tails said with a smile as they head for the temple. "Hi hi Knuckles." Tails said as they enter the temple.  
"Oh hello Tails." Knuckles said as he walks up to the master emerald. Hikari just smiles and waves.  
"Me and Hikari thought we stop by... she and her boyfriend came for dinner and we thought we come up." Tails told him.  
"Hikari has a boyfriend that's interesting and who is this boyfriend?" Knuckles asked.  
"He didn't fell like flying." She told Knuckles as Tails chuckles. The Master Emerald catches her eye as she starts walking towards it in a daze.  
"Hey watch it Hikari!" Knuckles said as he moves up to her. "I know you won't do anything but you shouldn't get too close to the Master Emerald." He told her.  
"Jikpu?" Hikari said still looking at the Master Emerald, which made Tails blink in confusion.  
"Hikari!" Knuckles said a bit louder sounding slightly angry as he does. As he raises his voice though, it's hard to tell if he means it to sound angry or not.

Thou Hikari still seemed dazed, "I heard him."

"Is she talking about Chaos?" Tails asked.  
"It's possible I mean he did create the animals of chaos." Knuckles said. Hikari blinks still looking at the Master Emerald, Tails just blinks watching her. "HIKARI!" Knuckles yells.  
Hikari's her fur seems to be wet and her color seems to fad a little.  
"She won't hear you Knuckles." Tekal's voice hit Knuckles ears.  
"Hun?" Knuckles blinked. Tails blinks, "Its Tekal." He points towards the emerald to the female Echidna standing there.  
"He needed to talk to her." Tekal tells them.

"Chaos doesn't say much Tekal." Knuckles said.  
"True but he is talking to her." Tekal told him. Knuckles looks at Hikari in worry as her fur and hair seem to melt and turn white. She blinks turning to, "Tails can we go home." she said tiredly. "Hikari you don't look so well maybe you should just lay down before taking off." Knuckles said.  
"Sure ok Hikari." Tails said looking at her.  
"Thanks for your worry Knuckles and thanks for your protection of the emerald." Hikari said to Knuckles. Making Knuckles looks a little bit more worried.

"Of course Hikari it's my life to protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.  
"I know but Father wanted me to thank you." Hikari told him.  
"Uh okay?" Knuckles replied.  
"We'll see you around Knuckles." She said as she waves and heads for the plain.  
"I think she just wants to get back to her boyfriend... I'll make sure she get back to my lab safely." Tails told Knuckles.  
"Uh okay." Knuckles said as Tails climbs into the plain starting it up. Hikari waves as they take off .  
"But seriously shouldn't you just like lay down or something." Knuckles said after them.  
"Ok ok." She said as she waves and they fly off. They land back at the lab.

"Hikari why don't you rest on the coach till he gets back from his run? Tails subjected. Hikari nods as she climes out almost falling out of the plain. Her hair and fur still white.  
" Hikari!" He said scared as he ketches her then helps her into the house.  
"Thanks... sorry to bother you." She said with a yawn.  
"It's no bother Hikari, you know that because I'm here to I'll help all those in need." Tails told her.  
Hikari nods. "When I take my nap will you find Shadow?" She asks.  
"Sure no problem Hikari." Tails tells her.  
Hikari smiles and yawns, "Thank you," she heads her head into the lab and lays on the coach. Tails waits till she goes to sleep then heads out to find Shadow. As Tails leaves through the back Shadow enters through the front. Hikari lays a sleep quietly on the coach, she was completely white. Shadow quickly throws off his cloak and runs to her side. He lays his hand on her stomach.

"Hikari!" He calls talking quietly. As Hikari sleeps quietly her hair and fur slow getting a tint of blue. Shadow lowers himself down and cuddles with her wrapping one arm around her, as her tail waged happily in her sleep, He snuggles his head into her.


	14. Chapter 13 Chaos Powers

Disclaimer: Nether Me nor the friends that helped me write this own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it characters. I own Hikari

* * *

Author's note: Hay all Story's still the same just took it out of the RP format it was in and tried to make it a little easier to read. I'm helping a friend, firefoxtails2486, wright a few stories as well as kind of working on another story so I figured I was time to upgrade this one and hopefully update it too. So Please read and review.

* * *

Previously: _"__Hikari!" He calls__ talking quietly. As __Hikari sleeps quietly her hair and fur slow getting a tint of blue. __Shadow lowers himself__ down and cuddles with her wrapping one arm around her, as __her tail waged happily in her sleep, He__ snuggles his __head into her._

Now:

Ch 13 Chaos Powers

Hikari stirs a little as she wakes up, Shadow twitches as he wakes up shaking head a bit and smiles still holding her closely.

Hikari smiles, "Morning, Think we need to go home." As they head from the train station to Hikari's house a fire truck screams by.

"Huh…where's the fire?" Shadow asked. Hikari sees the smoke, "Looks like over there? That looks close to the orphanage." She said right before heading in a dead sprint towards the fire. Shadow dashes after her, going past her, grabbing her arm causing her to run with him at his speed. Then she starts to fly over the road more than running towards the smoke in a blur of black and blue. Tommie sits on the curb yelling at fire men, "Linda still in there." Hikari pants a little as they stop by the boy.  
"Karkar." A teenage boy said running to Hikari. "I got the kids out but Linda's still inside." He told her. She looks at Shadow who nods and runs inside as a black streak. He enters the room and yells out, "LINDAAAAAAA."  
"It too hot! Stay back!" The fire chief yelled at his men as they tried to putt the blaze out. A car comes around the corner, swerving to avoid a child and hits the fire hydrant knocking it over.  
Shadow runs thou the burring house his hand next to mouth. Linda is out with a damp rag over her mouth in a small office like room, the extremely hot flame surrounding it. Hikari looks worried as water from the hydrant, mist hitting her face and the fire fighter try to find another water source. She wished she could move the water to the fire, her hand making the motion like back handing someone, the water gushing out of the broken hydrant arched over and rained down on the house cooling the flames. But the structure was still weekend and almost ready to collapse as Shadow dashes through the house really quickly. He grabs everyone that was in the building and comes out with everyone hanging off me as the building collapses, Just as he brings them out.  
"Sonic? ...no..." the Fire Chief said.  
Hikari runs over, "Thank you... you forgot your cloak." She said the last part said a little in shocked sense she knew he just showed himself to a lot of people. Shadow shivers a sec realizing that fact and looks around slowly.

"Uuhhhh your welcome." He said then dashes out of the crowd really fast away from everyone. Hikari looks after him worried. "Thanks for your help is Linda going to be ok?" Hikari asked the Fire Chief.  
"She will be." The Fire Chief said.  
"Thanks." She said before heading home hoping Shadow was there. Once she got home she could see that he was not home but there was a note on the door. "Be back soon." It said. Hikari shakes a little as she removes the note. Then heads inside and heads upstairs. She starts a bath and climes in. She floats in the middle looking up at the roof. Outside of the house in a tree there was someone that saw the note and fallowed her in. The being sighs irritated waiting and thinking. Upstairs Hikari's mind slowly drifts away from her body as she falls into a trance like sleep. The last few weeks floating in her mind her hand resting on her still flat stomach. When Hikari decides to get out and started to get dressed into a skirt, top, her full gear and her trench she was still zoned out. She heads down towards the basement stopping to make herself some toast before heading for the basement. It was not long after she went into the basement that the being grabbed her.

Elsewhere Shadow got a call from G.U.N. when he ran away and was now heading out on a three day mission.

* * *

CONTINUED in Royal Pain by firefoxtails2486

s/8560341/1/


End file.
